Batman: Reassemble
by Batfiction
Summary: A few years after the events of Batman: Assault on Arkham, the man known as Floyd Lawton, AKA Deadshot, is forced to reassemble Task Force X (The Suicide Squad) after realizing that his daughter has been held hostage by Amanda Waller and her organization. with the help of Captain Boomerang, Harley Quinn, and new recruits to replace the dead members, Can Deadshot save his daughter?
1. Opening

**The Following Events take place after the events of Batman: Assualt On Arkham.**

**(Warehouse)**

''Come on you lazy ass, make yourself useful and help me with these crates.'' A thug ordered his partner as he was sitting down eating a snack.

''What's the big deal?'' The man asked.

''The 'Big Deal' Is that Amanda Waller want's these crates loaded!'' The Thug told him.

''What are in those crates anyway?'' he asked.

''I don't know, Waller just told me that they needed loaded, and I'm just following orders! Maybe you should do the same…'' the thug suggested.

After a few moments of loading the crates, the men heard something.

''What the hell was that?''

''Maybe you should get off your lazy-'' The thug was cut off.

'' 'get off your lazy ass' I know…'' He responded.

He got up his so called 'lazy ass' and went to check what the sound was.

Just as the thug was done loading the crates, he heard the other thug yell.

''Steve?'' the thug asked trying to get a responser.

''Steve?!'' he asked again, but once more, no reply.

The thug pulls out his gun and walks around.

''Is it you batman? Listen, I don't wan't any trouble, ok.'' He explained.

Just before he knew it, a bullet went straight through his head. It was deadshot.

Deadshot went voer to the loaded crates, just to find that there was nothing in them.

''What the hell is this? Some kind of joke?!'' Deadshot said in anger.

''What the hell did waller want with these crates?!'' He asked himself.

''It was a trap. Just to get you here. I didn't tell the thugs, I didn't want them to be aware of their end.'' Said a voice in the dead mans walkie talkie. It was Amanda.

Floyd (which is his real name) picked up the walkie talkie and responded.

''Waller, remember me…'' Deadshot said with a smirk.

''The guy who almost killed me, yeah, I remember you…'' Waller responded.

''Your lucky your pale slade saved your fatass, for whats it's worth, you should be dead.'' Deadshot told her.

''Well lawton, allow me to show you a magic trick, Tadaa! Here I am still alive.'' She said sarcastically.

''Gee waller, you really know how to be sarcastic. Let me lay down a magic trick of my own, I'm going to magically make your organization…disappear.'' He joked.

Waller laughed.

''Like a low life punk like you would ever shut down the U.S. Governement! I told this to batman right after your 'mission' that there is no way you can bring down the law!'' Waller explained to him.

''I might not be able to bring down the law, but I will bring you down, just like how I should have brought you down a few years back.'' Deadshot threatned her.

''Speaking of, I hear your daughter was with you during your um, failed assassination.'' Waller said with an evil voice.

''Don't bring her into this, please!'' Deadshot ordered.

''Too late, we have your daughter.'' Waller told him

Floyd's eyes were as red as fire.

''You touch her…and I swear to god waller…'' Deadshot was cut off.

''You'll do what?'' Waller asked him.

Deadshot was silent.

''Yeah, what I thought. Listen, I'll keep her alive, but first, you owe me a favor.'' She said in need.

''Fuck your organization! If you wan't help, go ask someone else.'' Deadshot told her.

''Ok then, I guess you won't mind having a dead body for a daughter!'' Waller threatned.

''Wait, no! I'll do the favor…'' Deadshot said breathing hard.

''Good boy, I need you to reassemble Task Force X!'' Amanda said.

''Task Force X? Are you fucking kidding? Half the squad is dead, and the only 2 people alive are Harley quinn and…..Him…'' Floyd said.

''Then tell them the news, they will be thrilled to know.'' Waller told him.

''Why are we reassembling?'' he asked.

''Because this is a Serious Mission, a mission I like to call….Mission Impossible.''

''Pfft, nice rip off, what's next, You gonna still a line from a movie?'' He asked sarcastically.

''Screw you, I'll explain the mission once you assemble the team.'' Waller told him.

''Wait, depending on the mission, there's only gonna be three of us.'' Deadshot explained.

''One word…Recruit…I'm out, good luck lawton, and may your daughters life be longer.'' Waller said hanging up.

**(If you are liking this so far and are intersted in knowing what happens next, please review this story and share your thoughts. Also favorite and follow, this is just the beginning)**


	2. Long Time No See

**(The Stacked Deck) Btw, it's a bar if you didn't know**

''So Deadshot, what have you been doing all this time?'' A man with a hood asked sitting next to him.

''After the failure of 'Task Force X' I figured I'd lay low for a while, then I figured, why not try to bring down the bitches organization, which is what I've been trying to do for the past 3 years.'' Deadshot said telling stories about the suicide squad.

''Well good luck man, you know, I worked for waller once.'' The man replied.

''Did you really? Who were you?'' Lawton asked

''Eh, I was a regular thug, nobody big, nobody special, she didn't even notice i was gone.'' He explained.

''Well good for you man, as for me, just recently, I was forced by amanda waller to reassemble the force.'' Deadshot told him.

''Hm, its always something right?'' The man asked.

''Yeah, you know it.'' Deadshot chuckled.

Deadshot noticed the bar tender didn't give him his drink.

''Yo tender, what's the hold up? I've been waiting for 15 minutes.'' Deadshot yelled.

The tender pulled his head up. ''Hm, 3 years and still Floyd Lawton is thirsty.'' He said.

''what?'' Lawton asked.

The bar tender Went up to him, it was Captain Boomerang. Deadshot's eyes widened.

''You..'' He replied.

''Miss me mate?'' Boomer asked.

''No…'' Floyd responded.

''Well at least be a little happy to see me.'' He suggested.

''You know what, I kinda am. Because I need you.'' Deadshot told him.

''Woah woah woah, if you want to mate with someone them mate wi-'' Boomer was cut off.

''No! not that type of I need you, I need you so we can reassemble Task Force X.'' Deadshot explained.

Boomer stood their silently.

''Well…'' Lawton said trying to get a reply.

''No..'' He responded.

''No?'' Lawton asked.

''Why no?'' he asked again.

''I'm not bloody teaming with you again!'' Boomer yelled.

''Come on man! My daughter is at stake here!'' Deadshot said

''So what? It's not like its my daughter whos at stake.'' Boomer said pissing off Deadshot

''Fuck you! Your not me, you don't have a daughter to protect!'' Deadshot screamed.

''That's why I'm not coming with you.'' Boomer said lightly.

''You don't come with me and I swear to god, I will blow a bullet through your brain!'' Deadshot yelled.

Everybody got up from their seats and chanted ''FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!''

Boomer looked around and smirked.

''You know what Lawton, fine. You win.'' Boomer said.

''Good.'' Deadshot replied.

Suddenly, Boomer picked up a bottel and smashed it on Deadshot as he tried to run out of the bar.

''OOOOOOO'' The crowd said.

Deadshot with rage threw a chair at Boomer as he collapsed down to the floor. Deadshot jumped on him and began to beat him down.

''THIS IS AWESOME!'' ''HIT HIM HARDER!'' ''BREAK HIS BONES!'' The crowd yelled.

Boomer somehow managed to kick Deadshot off of him. He grabbed a pool stick and started to swing at him. Everyime he swang at him, he missed. Deadshot Countered another swing and slammed Boomers face into the pool tabel. Ironically, all the balls went through the holes after. Deadshot followed it up with a swift punch to the face.

Floyd pulled out a gun and was about to shoot Boomer until a thrown knife unarmed him as the knife stuck the gun against the wall.

'''Who the hell?'' Deadshot asked.

He looked over and saw that the man who threw the knife was the guy who he was talking to earlier.

''You?'' Deadshot asked.

The man pulled his hood off.

''Slade?'' Deadshot asked.

''Waller sent me to follow you.'' Slade said.

''I swear, you two are like a married couple. Its funny.'' He said laughing.

''Don't start to think that I don't have a problem with you slade. If it wasn't for you, Amanda Waller would be dead, and I would'nt be trying to convence captain kangaroo over here to rejoin the team.'' Deadshot said getting in slades face.

Captain Boomerang saw the door and was about to crawl to it. Slade pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.

''Don't even think about it…'' Slade told him.

''So I can't pull a gun at him, but you can?'' Deadshot asked.

''Shut it.'' Slade ordered him.

''Why are you here?'' Deadshot asked him.

''Because I'm one of the recruits…'' Slade Answered.

Deadshot was silent for a second.

''What?'' Deadshot asked.

''I'm one of the recruits for the new suicide squad.'' He said again.

Deadshot once again stood silent.

''I'll be right back…'' Deadshot said as he walked to the corner.

He pulled out the same walkie talkie that he got from the thug he killed to contact Amanda Waller.

''What is it?'' Waller asked.

''What the hell is this?! I thought I was suppose to recruit people, not you..'' Deadshot said.

''Let me guess, you found Deathstroke.'' Waller guessed.

''Yup.'' Deadshot responded.

''He was an automatic Recruit, I thought he'd be a valued member of the team.'' Waller explained.

''Well I don't want to team with, much more than I don't wan tto team with boomer.'' Deadshot complained.

''I don't care Lawton, Deathstroke is joining the team rather you like it or not.'' Waller told him.

''Oh yeah, speaking of, I found boomerang.'' Lawton said.

''What? How?'' She asked.

''Apparently he's working as a bar tender at The Stacked Deck. We just had a bar fight.'' Deadshot informed her.

''Yeah, ok. I didn't have to know that last part. But since it's a big deal…who won?'' She asked sarcastically.

''Ok, enough about the bar fight, now all we need to do is find Harley.'' Deadshot said to himself.

''Yeah about that Lawton, I need to talk to you and the other two about Harley…'' Waller said.

**(Outside The Stacked Deck)**

''So why did you pull us out again?'' Slade asked.

''Waller want's to talk, not just to me, but to both of you to.'' Deadshot told them.

Deadshot pulled out the talkie.

''Ok Waller, What is it?'' Deadshot asked her.

''So heres the deal, this is going to be sort of like, a mission before a mission..''Waller said with a sigh.

''What do you mean?'' Boomer asked.

''Harley Quinn's location is at the Gotham Steel Mill.'' Waller told them.

''Why the Bloody hell is she at a Steel Mill?'' Boomer asked again.

''It's where The Jokers hideout is.'' She told him.

''And you pulled us out here to tell us this why?'' Deadshot asked.

''You are at the stacked deck right?'' Waller asked.

''Yeah, so…'' Slade said confused.

''If anyone mentions The Joker's name here, at least once…well…lets just say…shit goes down.'' Waller said

**(Inside The Stacked Deck)**

''Yo I work for the joker! Who want's to make a toast?'' A man asked.

''HE JUST MENTIONED THE JOKER!'' A guy yelled.

''THE SAME GUY WHO ALMOST SHUT THIS PLACE DOWN?'' Another guy asked,

''GET HIM!'' All the people yelled as they all charged at him beating him down.

**(Outside the stacked deck)**

The guys were looking inside as the man got beat down.

''Ok, I get it now…'' Boomerang said with a chill down his spine.

''What? You work here! You didn't know that?'' slade asked.

''I only work on Thursdays!'' Boomer responded.

''Wait, did he just say he worked for the joker?'' Deadshot asked.

''Yeah…why?'' They both asked.

''Come on!'' Deadshot said as he rushed back inside and fired his gun upward forcing everyone off of the guy.

Deadshot walked up to the thug.

''So, you work for the joker?'' Deadshot asked.

One of the men picked up a chair and went over to swing at Deadshot. Deadshot turned and pointed the gun at him.

''Do it and I swear to god…'' Deadshot said as the man put the chair down in fear.

''Yeah, why do you ask? The man asked answering Deadshots question.

''We need you to break us in to the Steel Mill for us.'' Deadshot told him.

''Depends, what do you want in for?'' he asked.

''We need to get to Harley.'' Deadshot answered.

''No. I can't, the boss would kill me.'' He said in fear.

''Well , I guess you'll end up dead either way, because if you don't get us in to the steel mill, I'm going to have to kill you.'' Deadshot said with the gun aimed at him.

''Fine…'' He said getting up.

''We can get there with my van.'' He told them.

''Then lets move.'' Slade said as they ran out the steel mill.

Everyone in the bar was silent.

''Damn, that was the most interesting thing that has ever happened here in a while!'' a man said.

**(Inside Joker Thugs Van)**

''Ok Waller, we are on the way to the steel mill, we found out that this guy works for the joker, and says he will get us inside.'' Deadshot told her on the walkie talkie.

''Good. Just to let you guys know, Quinn isn't going to be easy, she will deny the request the first time.'' Waller told them.

''We'll figure something out.'' Boomer said.

''Alright Punk, Start Driving.'' Deadshot told him pointing the gun to his head.

''Fuck me…'' He told himself as he along side Deadshot, Slade, and Captain Boomerang, Drove off to the Steel Mill.

**(I hope you enjoyed. Also, if you enjoyed, please be sure to review and share me your thoughts, tell me if I should add, or get rid of something)**


	3. The Steel Mill

**(5 miles away from Steel Mill)**

The gang in the van saw the Steel Mill as they drove toward it.

''My god, what kind of bloody maniac has this type of hideout?'' Boomer asked.

The Joker thug stopped the van near the opening of the steel mill.

''Why did you stop?'' Deadshot asked.

''This is the entrance, the problem is, there is a lot of security.'' The thug replied.

''The entrance? Are you kidding? We are like 5 miles from the bloody place!'' Boomer yelled at him.

''Yeah, for once I agree with captain boomer.'' Deadshot continued.

''Look, there is an entrance, but its heavily secured!'' The thug explained.

''Well, any suggestions on how to get in then? Because I sure don't see any fucking way in!'' Slade replied rudely.

''Well the only way in other than the main entrance itself is…'' the thug said not wanting to continue.

''Where?'' Deadshot asked.

The thug pointed at the top of the Steel Mill where there was a furnace.

''No…way!'' Slade said with his eyes wide.

''We are not enterting through the furnace!'' yelled boomer.

''Look, if you wan't to complete the mission, I suggest you do!'' The thug yelled

''I guess it's the only way.'' Slade said.

''Yeah, besides, I think I'd rather go with Option B anyway.'' Deadshot said looking at the snipers near the entrance.

Slade pulled out a Sniper Riffle and got in position.

''What are you doing?'' Boomer asked.

''Staying here and taking out those snipers, once I do, you two strip them of their clothing, put on their outfits, and pretned to be joker thugs.

''What if someone hears you idiot?'' Deadshot asked him.

''They won't, I put a silencer on this, they wont hear me kill them.'' Salde responded.

''Ok good, um, what's your name sir?'' Deadshot asked the thug.

''Um, Jerry.'' The thug replied.

''Ok, Jerry, you enter the Steel Mill and lead us to wear Harley could be, but….'' Deadshot stopped as he grabbed jerry.

''What the The-'' Jerry was cut off as Deadshot put a device on him.

''What the hell was that?'' Jerry asked him.

''I put a tracking device on you, so now I can see you, hear you, and I know what your doing!'' Deadshot told him.

''Don't you trust me?'' Jerry asked again.

''Sadly, no. listen, as cool as you may seem Jerry, I don't like thugs who work for the clown, and judging by who your working for, I bet you'd pretty much give away our location.'' Deadshot explained.

''Fine, don't trust me then. I don't even care. As long as you leave me alone after, I'm fine.'' Jerry responded.

''Ok, your up.'' Boomer said.

Jerry walked up to the front gate near the snipers.

''Hey Jerry, what's up? Why you all beat up?'' One of the snipers asked.

''Eh, I got into some huge shit at The Stacked Deck.'' Jerry answered.

''Did you mention the bosses name?'' The other sniper asked.

''Yup.''

''Man, people who hang out at The Stacked Deck man, the food is good, and so are the drinks, but the people there just piss me off.'' The sniper ranted.

''Um guys, I hate to tell you this, so since this is your last time on planet earth, I'm sorry really.'' Jerry told them.

''What do you mean?'' The sniper asked as he got shot in the head.

''What the hell?!'' The other sniper responded as he got the same fate.

The three walked up to the front gate.

''You do know that those guys were my friends right?'' Jerry asked.

''How come you don't feel so heart broken?'' Deadshot asked.

''Eh, they sometimes usually make fun of my clothing so yeah, they pretty much deserved it.'' Jerry replied.

''Ok, we're done.'' Boomer said as him and deadshot were dressed up as Joker thugs.

''Slade, enter through the furnace, me, boomer, and jerry, will get in. we'll tell you when its clear.'' Deadshot ordered him.

''Got it.'' Slade said making his way up the furnace.

''Ok kid, do your stuff.'' Deadshot said as Jerry opened the door.

''Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be on the look out?'' One of the guys at the front door asked.

''They don't feel good today, they need a break.'' Jerry Lied.

''I'm not real sure if the boss would reuglarly allow that, but you know what? I won't tell him.'' He pormised.

''Thanks.'' They said walking off.

**(The Furnace)**

Slade looked down the furnace with sweat pouring down his face.

''That is hot as hell.'' He told himself.

''Slade, you there?'' Deadshot asked through his Ear speaker.

''Yeah, I just approached the furnace.'' Slade responded.

''How is it like?'' Deadshot asked him.

''Like I said to myself, Hot as hell.'' Slade replied again.

''You think you can get in there?'' Slade asked him once more.

''Well, there's a very ironic rope set up like right in the middle of it so yeah, I could get in there.'' Slade replied one more time.

''Ok good. Tell us when your inside. Deadshot out.'' Deadshot said as he hung up.

''Welp, here goes nothing.'' Slade told himself as he jumped down the furnace landed on the rope. He nearly slipped into the lava, but was able to keep his balance.

**(Jokers Room)**

Jerry knocks on the door.

''Come in!'' Joker says as jerry slowly opens the door.

''Nice to see ya rookie!'' Joker says greeting Jerry.

''Nice to see ya to sir.'' Jerry says nervously.

''Say, who are the two guys?'' Joker asked.

''Well…these two..'' Jerry stopped right in the middle of the sentence and immidietly pulled out his gun and aimed it toward boomer and deadshot

''ARE THE TWO MEN WHO ARE TRYING TO BREAK IN!'' Jerry yelled.

''What?!'' Joker asked confused.

''BLOODY HELL!'' Boomer yelled.

''Shit! I knew this would happen! I knew you would give away our posistion!'' Deadshot yelled to himself.

''Why did you let them in?!'' Joker asked pissed off.

''Because they threatned me, if I didn't let them in, I'd be dead!'' Jerry responded.

''Oh your dead all right!'' Deadshot yelled at him.

''Really?'' Jerry asked as he pulled the trigger but nothing came out of the gun.

''Hmm, yup, Really.'' Deadshot said.

**(Deathstroke/Slade's POV)**

Slade had just gotten out of the fernace.

''Thank god, I felt like my armour was about to burn off.''

''Deadshot, Boomerang, come in. I have just come out of the fernace. Hello?'' Slade said trying to get a response from them. Suddenly, he ran into a group of thugs with machine guns pointed at him.

''Well….shit..'' Slade said rasing up his hands.

**(I'm stopping here to leave in a cliffhanger, but I will add another chapter later on)**


	4. Harley Vs Deathstroke

''Wait a second, Lawton ?'' The Joker asked.

''Did you miss me clown?'' Deadshot asked.

''Yes. Indeed, I have missed you.'' Joker began to laugh.

''This is just what I needed. The perfect moment for revenge.'' Joker said laughing harder.

''You know what rookie? You actually did something good for once! Well, other than you going to The Stacked Deck and advertising me just to say 'fu', you actually did something good!'' Joker told him.

''Really? Thanks sir.'' Jerry said.

''No problem…'' Joker said as he pulled out his gun.

''SIR! NO!'' Jerry yelled.

As he pulled the trigger, a bang flag came out.

''Kid….'' Joker said continuing his sentence that began with ''No problem…''

Jerry began to slowly laugh, as did the joker. They continued to laugh as hard as they could.

Suddenly Joker Shot the gun again just for the bang flag to get shot out as it hits Jerry in the dead. Jerry lays down on the floor dead.

''Now since that loser is dead, I won't have any trouble with him again. He was my worse employee.'' Joker said withb a relieved look on his face.

''Well, I'm glad you killed him, he was kinda getting on my nerves as well.'' Deadshot said.

''Yeah ye- Quit changing the subject Lawton!'' Joker yelled.

''Well, you were the one saying that your glad that he's dead, so really, your changing the subject…idiot..'' Deadshot said rudely.

''Well, I am a bit crazy.'' Joker said chuckling.

''Yeah, I think everyone in Gotham just noticed that.'' Boomer said.

''Ok girls, enough with the tea party.'' Joker said lughing.

''Why are you here?'' Joker asked.

''We are here to get Harley.'' Deadshot told him.

''No! She is no longer yours Lawton!'' Joker said getting angry.

''I don't want her back, We wan't her back!'' Deadshot said.

''Oh my god lawton! I highly doubt She will ever have a Threesome with you!'' Joker said getting more angry.

''No! Wow! I don't want her for Sex! And We don't wan't her for a Threesome! We Wan't her so we can Reassemble Task Force X!'' Deadshot explained.

''Isn't it called the Suicide Sqaud?'' Joker asked.

''Well yea, but it's mostly just called Task Force X!'' Deadshot replied.

''I'm not sure, pretty sure you were the one who renamed it The Suicide Sqaud.'' Joker said.

''Fine! You know what! If it's easier for you to say! We need harley to Reassemble The Suicide Squad!'' Deadshot told him again.

''Well guess what lawton, She's not coming with you!'' Joker yelled.

''I'm not asking her I'm telling her. So she might as well rejoin.'' Deadshot said.

''Um, yeah, I hate to ruin the moment, but has anyone else heard from slade?'' Boomer asked.

''Shit! Slade? Do you copy?'' Deadshot asked.

**(Deathstroke/Slade POV)**

Slade looked at the thugs with fury.

''Man, this was just too easy.'' One of the thugs said.

''I know right, whoever knew one of the worlds greatest Assassins would lose so easily to us?'' Another thug asked.

''Well, you havn't entirely beaten me.'' Slade answered.

''What do you mean?'' the same asked again.

Slade responeded by throwing down a smoke pellet. The thugs coughed as they tried to clear the smoke to find slade.

Slade took down each thug with his sword.

When the smoke cleared, there was only one thug standing.

The thug walked backward trying to find slade, while shaking in fear.

Just as the thug turned around slade had driven his sword directly into his heart.

''Well, whoever knew one of the worlds dumbest thugs would lose so easily to one the worlds greatest Assassins?'' Slade asked sarcastically rephrasing one of the thugs earlier comments.

Suddenly, Slade was shot in the leg.

''AGH!'' Slade yelled as he fell to the ground covering his leg so it doesn't bleed out.

''Well Well Well, Who do we have here?'' Asked the shooter.

''Harley!'' Slade said.

''Slade Wilson, AKA Deathstroke.'' Harley said blowing the tip of her gun.

**(Deadshot)**

''Slade? Hello?!'' Deadshot asked as he heard Slade scream as he got shot in the leg.

Joker began to laugh.

''Maybe he ran into some trouble?'' Joker asked sarcastically as he laughed harder.

''Come on mate!'' Boomer said as both him and Deadshot went over to Save Slade.

**(Deathstroke/Slade)**

''Why are you here?'' Harley asked him.

''Because Me, Lawton, And boomer need you to rejoin the squad.'' Slade told her.

''What squad?'' Harley asked again.

''The Suicide Squad!'' Slade answered.

''Well, thanks for the invite, but I decline.'' Harley said.

''We aren't asking, we're telling, you don't join, we'll take you by force, we didn't risk our lives just so you could say no.'' Slade explained.

Harley got angry and pulled out her mallet.

''Leave this place now! Your mission to get me to rejoin was not worth it!'' Harley yelled.

''Oh it's going to be worth it!'' Slade said threatening her.

''THAT'S IT!'' Harley yelled in rage as she was about to smash Slades head in with the Mallet.

Slade rolled out of the way and pulled out his sword. Harley ran up to slade and began to swing her mallet at him, but slade Battled back with the sword. The sword flew into the wall

Harley swung hard enough that she disarmed slade. Harley swung once more, but slade grabbed the Mallet and used it to throw Harley against the wall. Slade put down the Mallet and walked up to her.

''You are coming with us!'' Slade said.

''What makes you think that?'' Harley asked as she pulled Slade's sword out of the wall and broke it in half.

Harley kicked Slade down and tried to stab Slade with the broken sword. Slade was able to use his strength and block it, but he was struggling. Harley was on top of slade, as the blade came closer to Slades neck. Suddeny, a bullet disarmed Harley.

''Enough!'' Deadshot yelled.

''Cowboy! Leave this place! I don't want to rejoin the squad!'' Harley yelled.

''Oh yeah?! Well I received orders from Amanda Waller that I'm supposed to Reassemble the team!'' Deadshot responded.

''It's not fair! I never wanted to be a member of the squad!'' Harley yelled louder.

''Harley, I know, I don't want this either, none of us wanted this, well except for slade, he does it cause he's good at it.'' Deadshot said.

''Well he didn't do such a good job handling himself against me.'' Harley said insulting slade.

''Bitch…'' Slade said quietly.

''Listen, what I'm trying to say, is that you are doing me a huge favor. My daughter is in the arms of that bitch Waller. I needed to do this because if I didn't reassemble the team she'd kill her. But who knows, you could get something out of this too, any of you people could get something out of this.'' Deadshot explained.

Harley looked down.

''Listen, you don't have to join, but if you do, you could be rewarded. What do you say?'' Deadshot asked her.

Harley thought for a moment.

''Yeah. I'll join.'' Harley said hugging floyd.

''Thank's cowboy.'' Harley thanked him.

Deadshot didn't reply.

Joker all of a sudden pulled out his gun and aimed it at harley.

''THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU CHEAT ON ME BITCH!'' Joker yelled pulling the trigger.

Deadshot pushed Harley out of the way and took the bullet in the stomach.

**(Cliffhanger, again. But don't worry, I will add more chapters)**


	5. Preparing To Recruit

**(Steel Mill)**

**(Hours after Deadshot got shot)**

''Man, did you hear about the crazy shit that happened?'' One thug asked another thug.

''I know man, those lame suicide squad guys were trying to steal the bosses girl, good for him that he gave Deadshot a life lesson!'' The other thug replied.

''But it also sucks for him, that bitch amanda waller came out of nowhere with a chopper, called GCPD to the steel mill, and had the boos locked away in Arkham Asylum. My question is, how did the GCPD not know about the suicide squad?'' The thug (1) asked.

''Well it's supposed to be a secret organization. The GCPD loves Amanda Waller like a stuffed animal with a very babyish name.'' Thug (2) explained.

''Well, if it's supposed to be a secret project or whatever, who come we know about it?'' The Thug (1) asked.

''Harley Quinn will not shut her mouth. The stories she tells about that squad man, she even said that she had sex with Deadshot once.'' The thug (2) said.

''If she actually did, That is one lucky motherfucker. i would fuck her if I wanted to.'' The thug (1) said with a very horny tone.

''Oh my god, seriously, don't get horny infront of me man, why would you want to fuck her? She's a crazy bitch!'' The thug (2) yelled.

''I know, but I love crazy chicks, their crazy during sex. They hump you harder, they say dirty things to you, and they sqeal like pigs, imagine man, I know you'd fuck her if you had the chance.'' The Thug (1) told him.

''Yeah, I guess your right, but still, I'm pretty sure she lied about fucking deadshot. She gave gim a nickanme, what was it, coyboy?'' The thug (2) asked.

''Ok seriously, enough about harley quinn.'' The thug (1) asked.

''Said the thug who was horny for quinn.'' Thug (2) said being a dick.

Suddenly, their heads were bashed together as they fell to the floor.

''That's all the information I need…'' said the man who kncoked them out. It was Batman!

''Maybe I should have done that when they were talking about harley….'' Batman said jokingly.

''Alfred, I figured out the pattern.'' Batman said communicating with alfred.

''What is it sir?'' Alfred asked communicating Batman from the bat cave.

''I believe we may be witnessing the return of the suicide sqaud.'' Batman told him.

**(Deadshot)**

Deadshot woke up. He was on a hospital bed.

''W-what happened?'' Deadshot asked himself.

''You got shot.'' A voice said. It was Amanda Waller.

''Waller…what happened?'' He asked her.

''You got shot by joker, directly after I ordered the GCPD to pick him up and lock him away in Arkham.'' Waller explained.

''Hm, that'll teach him, where's the rest of the crew?'' Deadshot asked.

''They are with me, you still have a job…'' Amanda told him.

''And that is…'' Deadshot said trying to get an asnwer.

''Recruit new people for the squad.'' Amanda answered.

''Right…bring me to them…'' Deadshot said wanting to see the crew.

''But wait….one thing….why can't I just kill you now and get my daughter back.'' Deadhsot pulling out his gun and aiming it at waller.

''Cause if you do, her head will be blown completley off.'' Amanda waller said with a smirk.

''The bombs…'' Deadshot answered.

''That's right, the thing that has deceased KGBeast, Black Spider, and King shark, is inside the back of your daughters neck, and if you even think about killing me, I will not hesitate to activate the bomb.'' Amanda threatned.

''So what? Your gonna do the same thing you did to us before? Implant bobms in us?'' Deadshot asked.

''No, this time it's gonna be different, do something I don't like, and I will just blow up your daughter. As for everyone else on the team, they won't be getting their reward.'' Waller explained.

''Which is…'' Deadshot paused.

''5 Grand for each of them.'' Waller answered.

''No way…'' Lawton paused again.

''Oh yes, it's an offer they wouldn't refuse.'' Waller said as her smirk grew wider.

''Alright, I get it, I'll do it.'' Deadshot told her.

''Good, but this better not end up like the last mission…'' Waller told him.

Deadshot nodded as he left the room.

**(Who will the Recruits be? find out soon)**


	6. The Recruits

Deadshot came in the room as the crew sat at the table.

''Lawton, thank god, we thought you were dead.'' Boomer said as Deadshot sat down.

''I'm fine, and wow, what a change of personality that was, Captain Boomerang is glad im alive.'' Deadshot sarcastically.

''Come on mate, even if we did have a rivalry a few years back, you need to forgive me at some point.'' Boomer explained.

''True.'' Deadshot replied.

''Sorry about Mr. J Cowboy, he can get jealous at times.'' Harley told him.

''Wasn't he jealous when we were dating like a few years back?'' Deadshot asked her.

''A little.'' Harley answered.

''Yeah, I'm pretty sure attempted murder is a little jealous.'' Deadshot said jokingly.

''Enough, are we going to recruit new members, or not?'' Slade asked him.

''Fine. Lets go.'' Deadshot said.

''Each of them gets these files, I'll recruit one, and the rest of you will recruit one.'' Deadshot told them giving each of them files.

''Now move out!'' Deadshot said.

**(Captain Boomerang)**

**(Gotham Bank)**

A break in was occuring at the gotham bank.

The GCPD arrived just in the nick of time. The officers rushed in and kicked downt he doors.

''Freeze Bug!'' one of the officers yelled.

''The Name.. IS FIREFLY!'' The man yelled as he pulled out a flame thrower and aimed it towards the Officers. They took cover as Fire began to shoot out everywhere.

Firefly took the money and flew out and landed on a building as he watched the bank burn.

''Another job well done.'' He said as he chuckled.

''Nice moves mate.'' Captain Boomerang said spooking Firefly.

''Woah easy there mate, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm George, AKA Captain Boomerang, but you can just call me Boomer.'' He said introducing himself.

''What do you want?'' Firefly asked.

''It's a proposal Mate, the bloodiest proposal anyone could be given.'' Boomer said giving him the files.

Firefly began to laugh.

''Now this, is awesome, count me in!'' Firefly said agreeing to join.

**(Harley Quinn)**

**(Carnival)**

''So yeah, pretty much the squad has regrouped, and I wondered if you'd like to join.'' Harley Quinn.

Mr. Hammer stood there and looked at her. He gave her the hammer and took the flie.

''Yeah, it's nice that you accepted and all but, this h-hammer is kinda heavy.'' Harley said as she fell over.

**(Slade/Deathstroke)**

**(The Zoo)**

Slade walked over to the snake inventory, and found that Copperhead was in one of the cages, she looked agnry.

''What a very interesting looking snake.'' Slade said sarcastically.

''Shut it!'' Copperhead yelled.

''Well, perhaps this might make me shut it.'' Slade said as he gave her the file. Slade said as Copperhead suddenly swiped it from his hands.

Copperhead smirked.

''Let me out of this cage Perra.'' She responded.

**(Deadshot)**

**(Rooftops)**

A man in black was running across the rooftops when suddenly a Bullet almost hit him. Deadshot appeared from cover.

''Weird, Deadshot never misses.'' He said.

''That was just a shot to stop you, I figured you'd be a valuable member of the team.'' Deadshot explained.

''What team?'' He asked.

''Just take this and you'll see.'' Deadshot said giving him the file. He looked at the file.

''Interesting, I'll do it.'' He said.

''Great, um, what's your name by the way?'' Deadshot asked.

''Call me The Red Hood.'' He answered.

**(Ok, I'm sorry that im making the chapters shorter, but that's just because I need to come up with some ideas for future chapters. Anyway, Chapter 7 could either be released tonight, or be released tommorow)**


	7. The Mission Begins

The Firemen were putting out the fire after what occurred at the bank.

''A bank robbery, how cliché is that?'' Gordon asked himself.

''cliché enough to be firefly.'' Batman said popping up behind Gordon.

''No surprise there.'' Gordon chuckled.

''Gordon, I think waller might have something to do with all of tonights events.'' Batman told him.

''Amanda Waller?'' Gordon asked.

''Yes.'' Batman answered.

''What type of pattern could be linked?'' Gordona asked again.

''Trail one was the Warehouse, where two thugs were killed, the second was at the stacked deck where there have been rumors that Deadshot was there, and the third and final trail was at the steel mill in which Harley Quinn went missing.'' Batman explained.

''Not to mention the arrest of the Joker.'' Gordon stated.

''Exactly. Waller has everything to do with it all.'' Batman said.

''What's her purpose?'' Gordon asked once more.

Batman stood in scilence.

''Two words, Suicide Sqaud…'' Batman answered.

**(Suicide Squad Meeting)**

''Today is the day convicts, the final Suicide Squad mission is at hand.'' Waller told the crew.

''So how do we start?'' Deadshot asked.

''Most importantly, why are we doing it?'' Slade asked.

''Lex Luthor has been competing against me to see which organization is better, his or mine.'' Waller stated.

''Apparently the winner gets 100% control of both Gotham, and Metropolis.'' She continued.

''Holy cow.'' Firefly said.

''No kidding.'' Harley said.

''Your mission is to infiltrate The Lexcorp building, and gain access to every single plan to take down Task Force X before they can accomplish them.'' Amanda told them.

''If you don't want Lex to take down Task Force X, why are you ending it?'' Copperhead asked.

''Simple, after I take control of Metropolis and Gotham, I won't need Task Force X, I'll have a Super Army at my command.'' Waller Answered.

''One problem, we won't have to deal with Batman, which is a good thing, but what about Mr. Man of steel huh?'' Deadshot asked.

''Don't worry, incase he decides to show up, I have someone who is doing an inside job for Lex Luthor.'' She said.

''And who would that be?'' Boomer asked.

''Matello, you won't know who he is at first, for he is in disguise, but he will reveal himself when necessary.'' She continued.

'' Your going to be coming in the lex corp building by a chopper, we will cut off Lexcorps Security Feed by then, you will land on the roof, once you do, you will go through the air vents, and enter through the access room, this is where Matello could be necessary. Guards will be guarding it, so be aware. Take out the guards, use this flashdrive to hack into the access panel, and gain the information we need to take down Lexcorp. Any questions?'' Amanda asked as she gave Deadshot the flashdrive.

''No? Good. Now strap yourselves in, the mission starts now!'' Waller ordered.

**(Arkham Asylum)**

''How would you think Joker would know where they are going?'' Gordon asked as he and batman were walking down the halls of the asylum.

''He is the last trail I have for knowing what Amanda Waller and Task Force X are up to.'' Batman answered as he approached Joker's Cell. Joker looked up and saw Batman, he laughed.

''I have no time for playing around joker, just tell me What Task Force X is up to!'' Batman ordered.

''And why would I tell you that huh?'' Joker asked.

''Because if you don't, your going to get a beating.'' Batman threatned.

''Ohh, look at you, ''I'm Batman, this is an interrogation, if you don't tell me what I wan't to know, I will beat your ass.'' Like that's ever going to work again Bats.'' Joker said with a grin on his face.

Batman grew angry as he gave Joker the biggest punch he's ever received. Joker laughed harder.

''This is not working…'' Gordon said as he witnessed Batman beat down Joker.

Batman slammed Jokers face on the table.

''Talk Damn you!'' Batman yelled as he continued to slam his face against the table. Joker laughed way harder than before.

''Be careful now bats, you may give me a booboo, HAHAHAHAHA!'' Joker laughed.

Batman threw Joker against the wall.

''Well her name is ''Waller'' Get it.'' Joker Said Jokingly as he continued laughing.

''You're not funny!'' Batman yelled.

''Neither is your interrogation, or were you not trying to make this easy?'' Joker asked.

Batman let go of Joker.

''Obviously a beatdown isn't going to make you talk is it?''Batman asked.

''Nope. It never has, and never will work.'' Joker told him.

''Then I guess there's only one option left. You see, Deadshot and Harley Quinn Recorded their Little ''Sextape.'' '' Batman said.

''What?'' Joker asked furiously.

''Yup, that's right, Joker, those stories about Harley and Deadshot, are ture.'' Batman told him.

Joker grew furious.

''But don't take my words for granted, see for yourself.'' Batman said as he pulled out a VHS tape. He put the VHS tape inside the VHS as the tv showed Deadshot and Harley having sex.

Joker couldn't take the sight of his girl being done by someone else, Batman finally broke him.

''Ok fine fine, you win, I'll tell you.'' Joker said as it looked as if he's eyes were bleeding.

Batman turned off the TV.

''She said something about, Metropolis, and Lexcorp.'' Joker said.

''What about it?'' Batman asked.

''I don't know, she said that Once Both Gotham And Metropolis were her's, Lex Luthor would shove Lexcorp up his ass. But that's all I heard from her before I was sent here.'' Joker explained.

Batman exited the room.

''Well…'' Joker said trying to get a response.

''That's all the proof I need…'' Batman said as he walked out of the room.

**(Chapter 8 will be released tommorow, I'm lucky I was able to release this today)**


	8. The Split-Up

**(About to start 'Mission Impossible') **

The crew of the squad were strapped to their seats on a chopper to set out their mission to infiltrate Lex Corp.

''Before you go convicts, I'd like you to meet the man who will be helping you along the way, come on langstrum, don't be shy.'' Amanda told the man.

''Uh, hi, my name is Dr. Kurk Langstrum, but many of you know me as… the other thing…'' Langstrum said as he paused.

''Yeah, don't start flapping your wings.'' Deadshot joked.

''I'm not turning into that again I promise!'' He promised.

''You all remember the mission right? Red hood, you havn't said a word, why don't you share what the mission is?'' Waller asked him.

Red Hood sighed.

''We go into Lex Corp Blah Blah Blah, We infiltrate, Blah Blah Blah, we get the data of the plans Blah Blah Blah. You happy now?'' Red hood asked.

''Good enough, ok pilot, take off when ready.'' Waller ordered.

The pilot gave her the thumbs up as he, along with the squad lifted off to Lex Corp.

**(Batman)**

''Alfred, I know where the squad is going, they are going to Lex Corp.'' Batman told him.

''You mean the Lex Corp in Metroplois?'' Alfred asked.

''How many other Lex Corps are there?'' Batman jokingly asked.

''Sarcasm I see, anyway, for what reason would Amanda Waller send her troops to go to Lex Corp?'' Alfred asked.

''Waller and Luthor have been competing against eachother to see which organization fo the two was beter, Waller thinks she can win by just sending the squad over.'' Batman explained.

''Well sir, you can't drive, Metropolis is hours away from Gotham.'' Alfred told him.

''I know, that's why I'm going to need The Bat Wing.'' Batman ordered.

''It's on it's way sir, do take care of it, you don't even know how many times I've had to clean it…'' Alfred joked.

**(Lexcorp)**

Luthor was sitting in his office.

''Waller, youdon't have any idea who your messing with.'' Luthor said as he looked at his computer screen which contained the scores of each Organization. Lexcorp was ahead of Task Force X.

**(The Chopper)**

The chopper was serveral more miles away from Lexcorp.

''Go a little higher, we can't have Luthor or anyone else spotting us.'' Deadshot ordered.

''Yes, sir.'' The pilot said as he went higher.

''Um, last time I checked Lawton, you weren't incharge of this mission.'' Slade told him rudely.

''Yeah, and last time I checked, you weren't Mr. Badass.'' Deadshot talked back.

''Oh you know what Lawton, I could kill you right now if I wanted to!'' Slade threatned.

''What's stopping you? I'm right here!'' Deadshot told slade.

''Boys, Stop!'' Harley said.

''Yeah stop, your both giving me a headache.'' Firefly said.

''Nothing is stopping me-'' Slade was cut off.

''Except for the big fat walrus we're helping? I'm pretty sure she's the only one stopping you from killing me.'' Deadshot insulted him.

''Shut up…'' Slade responded.

''That's it? A shut up? I must have borken you havn't i? honestly Slade, if you'd let me kill Waller a few years back, we wouldn't be here right now, so I suggest not being such a kissass.'' Deadshot continued.

''Lawton, I'm pretty damn sure you've done more than kiss asses.'' Slade insulted him again.

''Get better comebacks bro, besides, I already know you've been shoved up Wallers ass for so long that you know what she had for breakfest.'' Deadshot said with a comeback.

''You tell me I have the bad comebacks? My god, quit watching reality tv, it's not getting you anywhere.'' Slade said keeping up the argument.

''BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!'' Red hood yelled.

Everybody was silent.

''Um, are you guys done?'' Langstrum asked making contact with them from the radio of the chopper.

''Yeah, we're done…'' Deadshot said staring at slade.

''Good, you are above Lexcorp now, jump from the chopper when I tell you to.'' Langstrum ordered.

''Got it.'' Deadshot responded.

''Ok, Three, Two, One! JUMP!'' Langstrum yelled as the crew got unstrapped form their seats and jumped from the chopper. Everybody landed on the roof safetly, except for Mr. Hammer who fell through the roof.

''Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!'' The speaker yelled.

''Nice Recruit Quinn!'' Red Hood Sarcastically told her.

''It's not his fault, he can't handle his weight!'' Harley yelled back.

''Come on, we've got no time for arguing.'' Copperhead told the gang.

''She's right, Ok gang, lets split up, Harley, Jump down that hole, Mr. Hammer might need assistance down there.'' Deadshot told her.

''YATZEE!'' Harley yelled as she jumped into the hole.

''Copperhead and Firefly you two will enter through the Second floor to take down secruity.'' Deadshot ordered them.

''Right.'' They both said as they jumped off the building to the second floor.

''Boomer and Red Hood will Be on the top floor taking care of The Secruity Footage.'' Deadshot said.

''Got it Covered Mate.'' Boomer Responded.

''You and me….Let's just get this over with, we will be collecting the data.'' Deadshot told slade.

''Perfect….'' Slade said.

''Don't start shit with me slade, now come on.'' Deadshot ordered.

**(The Mission has Officially Begun! Chapter 9 will probably be released tonight. If not tonight, tommorow.)**


	9. A Mission Gone Wrong

**(Mr. Hammer And Harley Quinn)**

Mr. Hammer was flat on the floor after he fell through the roof, security guards were all around him.

''Freeze, and put your hands- I mean…HAND, in the air.'' One of the security men said joking about how Mr. Hammer only has one arm.

Suddenly, a smoke pellet blinded the men. Harley Quinn Jumped down through the hole in the roof as she took down each Guard.

''Get your ass up.'' Harley ordered as Mr. Hammer got up.

''There might be more up ahead, stay infront of me.'' Harley ordered again. Mr. Hammer just groaned and prepared for any other guard.

**(Copperhead and Firefly)**

''This floor is covered with guards.'' Firefly said.

''Well, what should we do?'' He asked.

''You distract them, I will take each of them out one by one, without any others knowing.'' Copperhead told him.

''On it.'' Firefly responded as copperhead vanished.

''Hey losers! I'm distracting you!'' Firefly yelled getting out of his cover mocking the guards.

The guards noticed and pointed their guns toward him. Copperhead took each of them out with a sneak attack.

The last one turned around and was stunned to realize copperhead was behind him. She suddenly snapped his neck as he fell to the floor dead.

''Nice!'' Firefly responded.

**(Boomerang And Red Hood)**

''There's the security room.'' Boomer said.

''I'm on it.'' Red hood responded as he entered the room and shut down the security cameras.

''Well, that was easy..'' Red Hood responded.

''Think again…'' A guard from behind said as he pulled out a gun on him.

''Well…shit.'' Red hood responded.

''Bloody hell…'' Boomer replied facepalming himself.

**(Deathstroke And Deadshot)**

The two men were crawling through the vents, Deadshot suddenly stopped.

''What are you doing?'' Slade asked.

''There's where they are keeping the data…'' Deadshot replied looking through a vent.

''There are two guards…'' Slade stated.

''Not for long.'' Deadshot said as he jumped from the vents.

''What the hell is he doing?'' Slade asked himself.

Deadshot took out a knife and killed both of them.

''Ok, we're clear.'' Deadshto said as Slade jumped down from the vents.

''You get the data, I will take care of anyone who comes near that door.'' Deadshot told him.

Slade took out the flashdrive and inserted it into the Computer.

**(Lex Luthor)**

''What the hell is going on?!'' Lex asked a guard.

''It's a security breach sir, some guy with one arm and a big Hammer just crashed through the roof!'' The guard answered.

''Well then get rid of him!'' Luthor ordered.

''Don't worry sir, we're bringing in more troops to take care of him.'' The guard told him.

''Very good.'' Luthor replied.

**(Red Hood And Boomer)**

''Don't even think about moving!'' The guard ordered as he still had the gun to Red Hoods head.

''Don't worry, I wasn't…'' Red hood answered as a boomerang suddenly came through thwe window and missed the guard. The guard chuckled.

''Wait for it…'' Red Hood told him as the guard turned around and the boomerang hit him. Boomer Catched the boomerang.

''As you said, easy…'' Boomer said.

''We should probably help the others.'' Red Hood told him.

''Right, Lawton come in, Where are you?'' Boomer asked as he Contacted Deadshot with a speaker.

''Slade is collecting the data, I'm covering the door for him!'' Lawton replied.

''Ok, well we got the secuirty footage taken care of, we are going to go help the others, tell us when you and slade are done in there.'' Boomer told him,as he hung up.

**(Deathstroke and Deadshot)**

''Ok done!'' Slade said as he pulled the flashdrive out from the computer.

''Good, let's abort the mission, this was easier than I thought!'' Deadshot said with irogance.

They exited the room and climbed back through the vents.

Just then, security men had busted down the door. They went near the access panel to check on it. It showed that the data for the plans was no longer there.

''Oh no…'' The secuirtyman said gulping.

**(Lex Luthor)**

''WHAT?!" Lex asked in rage.

''The data, it's gone.'' The guard told him.

''You have got to be kidding!'' Luthor yelled as he hit the guard.

''Send more troops! Get that data back at all costs!'' Luthor ordered.

''On it sir! Report! The data is gone! Search for it at all cost!'' The guard yelled into the walkie talkie.

**(The Entire Squad Together)**

They met up in the hugest room at Lex Corp

''So, how did it go?'' Deadshot asked.

''Me and Mr. Hammer did pretty good.'' Harley told him.

''And it worked out between me and Copperhead.'' Firefly said looking at her ass.

''Don't even think about it.'' Copperhead warned him.

''Boomer?'' Deadshot asked.

''We got the security footage taken down, the guards and Mr. Luthor won't know anything, Except that a big man with one arm and a giant hammer went mad.'' Boomer explained.

''I gotta say, Langstrum wasn't as much help as Waller said he'd be.'' Slade mentioned.

''Maybe he thought that we could do it.'' Deadshot told him.

''Or maybe she didn't know what was coming to her.'' Said a voice as a group of guards came from the doors and pointed their guns toawrd the crew.

''Langstrum…'' Deadshot said.

''That's right Lawton, I sold out waller.'' Langstrum said as he appeared behind the guards.

''But why?'' Harley asked.

''It's pleasant that you asked, but let's not ask to many questions, right now, let's get on with the real thing. Hand over the data!'' Langstrum ordered.

Suddenly, the men heard a woosh from the wind.

''What the hell was that?'' Deadshot asked.

''Oh no…SHOOT THEM!'' Langstrum ordered. But just before he knew it, Superman busted through the windows.

''It's Superman!'' Deadshot yelled.

''Yeah, we know it is genius, what's next, your gonna say it's a bird? Or it's a plane?'' Boomer asked sarcastically.

''Take him down! Now!'' Langstrum ordered. The guards fired at superman, but superman took down the guards.

''It's over Langstrum!'' Superman yelled.

''Is it now?'' Langstrum asked with a smirk.

''Not a step forward Superman, not a step…'' Luthor said with a gun.

''Yeah, because bullets are obviously gonna kill me, come up with something original…'' Superman told him.

''Depends on what type of bullet it is Superman.'' Luthor said as he fired a warning shot. The bullet appared to be green, and rock like.

''Kryptonite!'' Superman answered.

''That's right Superman, now unless you wan't to know what a Kryptonite Bullet Feels like, I suggest you stay away from the Doctor.'' Luthor ordered.

All of a sudden, a guard pulled out a gun on Luthor.

''What the hell?'' Luthor asked.

''Recognize me, Mr. Lututhor.'' The guard said.

''Hell no, who the hell are you?'' Luthor asked.

Superman used his Xray vision, to see that this guard no Xray.

''Matello!'' Superman answered.

''Got that right.'' Matello said.

''Why are you pulling the gun on me, Are we not friends?'' Luthor asked.

''Oh we are Lex, but Amanda Waller made an offer I just could not refuse.'' Matell replied.

''That fucking bitch, I hope she rots in hell!'' Luthor yelled.

''Come on guys, lets get out of here…'' Deadshot told the crew as they slowly walked away.

''Where do you guys think your going?'' Superman asked Turning his back on Luthor.

Lex suddenly fired the gun as the Kryptonite bullet rushed toward Superman. Superman quickly turned and blasted the bullet with this Xray Vision. This however, was a bad idea, since the Kryptonite dust from the bullet affected Superman.

Matello was about to shoot Luthor, But Luthor tripped him and ran off.

Deadshot open Fired at Superman as He began to get weaker.

Dr. Langstrum suddenly felt a pain in his neck.

''What the hell is this?'' He asked.

''This is Punishment.'' Amanda Waller said from a Walkie Talkie.

''I heard everything.'' She explained.

''I'm sorry Dr. Langstrum, but this is just teching you a lesson, Never betray Task Force X!'' Waller yelled into the walkie talkie.

Dr. Langstrum was on his knees. His hands suddenly turned into claws, he began to grow wings, and he began to grow hair all over his body.

''NO! PLEASE! AHHHH!'' Langstrum yelled his last yell as he Fully Transformed into Manbat.

''Well….Shit…'' Deadshot replied.

**(Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday, I hope this chapter makes up for it.)**


	10. Retreat

Man bat swooshed toward Deadshot and the crew.

''I've got this!'' Firefly yelled as he pulled out his flame thrower. Man bat Disarmed him and destroyed the Flame thrower.

''Nevermind!'' Firefly said as Man bat grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

Boomer through his bommerangs toward the Creature, But Man Bat dodged each time. The last Boomerang he caught with his mouth. Suddenly, the boomerang started to beep. It was an explosive Boomerang. Man bat Realizing this, threw the Boomerang toward the crew. The entire crew fell flat on the ground.

Mr. Hammer got up and started to swing his Hammer toward Man Bat. However, Man Bat clawed Hammer in the face after the last swing.

''Hey Leave him alone!'' Harley yelled pulling out a Bazooka. She aimed right at Man Bat, But Man Bat dodged. And instead of hitting Man Bat, She hit Mr. Hammer. He went flying out the window.

''Sorry!'' Harley yelled.

''I'll handle this!'' Slade said as he pulled out his sword. Slade swung his sword At ManBat. Each time Slade swung, Man Bat Dodged. Suddenly, Deadshot shot Man Bat in the neck, Leaving an opening for Slade to stab him. As Slade went for the stab, Superman suddenly got up and used his eye beam to destory the sword.

Slade got distracted. When Slade turned back toward Man Bat, Man Bat Bit Slade in the neck. Slade yelled in pain.

**(Matello)**

Matello had taken off his skin as his appearance was his regular metal body.

''Come on out Luthor, I won't make your death long.'' Matello threatned.

''Why did you sell me out for the Fat Bitch?'' Luthor asked in his hiding spot.

''Hey, Langstrum did the same thing to her, for what it's worth, I pretty much made both your sides even.'' He answered.

''No Matello, you made your life shorter!'' Luthor yelled as he peeked from his hiding spot with a Rocket Launcher.

''Let's see what happens when a Metal Man comes in contact with a rocket!'' Luthor yelled.

Luthor fired the rocket, Matello dodged.

**(Man Bat)**

The rocket hit the roof under Man Bat. Just as Man Bat was about to finish off Slade, the pieces that blew up from the roof fell on him.

''Well…that was easy.'' Slade said holding his neck where he got bit.

''Not as easy as you think Wilson, you think you guys are off the hook?'' Superman asked.

''Well, considering on how you are still weakend by the Kryptonite, yeah, I think we are!'' Deadshot answered.

''Think again.'' Superman said.

Suddenly, the bat wing crashed through the window.

**(Matello)**

Matello had beaten down on Luthor.

''Any last words Luthor?'' Matello asked.

''Yeah, one question, doesn't that kinda look like a big bat to you?'' Luthor asked sarcastically.

Matello looked up and Saw The Bat wing was about to crush him. Luthor pushed Matello right where the Bat Wing was about to crash.

''Mother fu-'' Matello was cut off as he got crushed by the Bat Wing.

Batman jumped out of the Bat Wing.

''Nice timing.'' Lex said.

''Shut it Luthor!'' Batman told him.

Batman stood beside Superman Facing the Squad.

'' I wan't Answers Lawton!'' Batman told him.

''Answers? Well Bats, I hate to tell you, these lips are sealed.'' Deadshot said not wanting to talk.

''He's Not asking he's telling!'' Superman said.

''Do you honestly think I care Superman?'' Deadshot asked.

''You should, because you and this so called 'Task Force X' are being taken down!'' Superman Threatned.

Batman looked over and saw that Man Bat turned back into Dr. Langstrum.

''What's Langstrum doing here?'' Batman asked.

''He was originally working for Amanda Waller, turns out, he was doing an inside job for Mr. Luthor.'' Copperhead answered.

''Hey shut it! I'm the leader! I answer him!'' Deadshot yelled at her.

''Here we go again 'look at me, I'm Floyd Lawton! I'm a leader! I lead Task Force X' Seriously, Shut up!'' Slade told him mocking him.

''Slade, Don't start shit!'' Deadshot yelled back.

''I'm pretty sure you always start shit with your so called leadership skills, not that they are even skills to begin with!'' Slade said insulting him.

''Shut it both of you! And Matello?'' Batman asked.

Deadshot calmed down.

''Same thing for Matello, it was an inside job. He pretended to work for Luthor, but was actually working for us!'' He answered.

''Well I wan't you to come in Contact with Waller. And tell her that Task Force X is closed down!'' Superman said as he got shot in he back with a Kryptonite Bullet.

''No!'' Batman yelled turning to Luthor. Suddenly, Deadshot shot him in the back.

Deadshot and Luthor looked at eachother.

''The data..'' Luthor said pulling out his hand.

''Here it is.'' Deadshot said as he gave him the middle finger.

''Very bad choice of actions.'' Luthor said as he was about to shoot Deadshot. Batman with all the strength he had left grabbed Luthors leg and tripped him. The squad looked out the window and saw that the chopper was waiting for them.

''Abort the mission!'' Deadshot yelled as the squad jumped out the window and landed In the chopper.

Mr. Hammer was already in the chopper. When he fell out the window earlier, the chopper caught him.

''Wait a minute, we are missing someone!'' Deadshot said as the crew saw the Bat Wing take off.

''That Certainly wasn't Batman.'' Boomer said.

''Red Hood…'' Deadshot said.

''Forget him! Let's go!'' Slade yelled.

''Right, Pilot, Go back to Waller, The mission was a success!'' Deadhot ordered.

''Yes sir!'' The pilot replied as he flew toward Amanda Waller's HQ.

**(I hope you really enjoyed this chapter, more chapters coming soon)**


	11. The Batwings Location

**(Batman)**

Batman woke up in a hospital bed. He saw that a bandage was covered around his chest. He began to cough. He got up and looked out the window. It looked like it was night, but he was really in space.

''Where am i?'' Batman asked himself.

''The Justice League Watchtower!'' A voice answered.

It was Martian Man Hunter.

''What happened?'' Batman asked.

''You got shot in the back, but don't worry, we got both you and superman out of Lexcorp.'' He answered.

''Wheres Superman?'' Batman asked.

''We are still trying to get That Krypnonite Bullet out, but he's not dying.'' He answered again.

''He's lucky to have survived. When did you guys get there? And how did you know we were in danger?' Batman asked twice.

''We got there after Task Force X took off. And I was watching you guys Via Sattelite.'' Martian answered both of those questions.

''And lex….'' Batman said pausing.

''Lex escaped before we got there, he must have known we were on the way.'' He replied.

''And Langstrum…'' Batman paused again.

''He's with us, we are going to Interrogate him.'' He answered again.

''You ask a lot of Questions Bruce.'' Man hunter told him.

''I just wan't to know what happened.'' Batman responded.

''Also, I should tell you this, when the Squad got out of Lexcorp, we saw that a man in a red helmet took your Bat- What do you call it.'' Martian explained.

''A man in a red helmet?'' Batman asked.

''And also, it's called the Bat Wing.'' He continued.

Batman walked out of the room.

**(Justice League Meeting)**

Batman walked into the meeting.

''You ok Bruce?'' Flash asked.

''I'm fine.'' Batman answered as he sat down at the table.

''We are glad you are okay bruce.'' Wonder Woman said smiling.

''That's nice to know.'' Batman responded.

''Alright Justice League, since Superman is still healing, I will be incharge of this meeting.'' Martian Man Hunter told them.

''So, what do we do?'' Green Lantern asked.

''We are going to get Dr. Langstrum to talk.'' He answered.

''And if he doesn't…'' Wonder Woman Paused.

''We will just beat some sense into him.'' He answered again.

''Yeah, or we can just show him a sextape of his wife getting banged by some other guy…'' Batman said awkwardly.

The League looked at him in scilence.

''What? It worked on joker.'' Batman said.

''I don't think that would be necessary, but good thinking batman….'' Martian said with a digusted look on his face.

**(Dr Langstrum)**

Langstrum was tied to a chair in a dark room. Suddenly Martian, Batman, and Wonder Woman came through the door.

''Talk Langstrum! What do you know about Task Force X!'' Batman yelled grabbing on to his Collar.

''I can't tell you! She'd kill me!'' The doctor yelled.

Batman got mad and knocked him down. Suddenly, there appeared to be an X on the back of his neck.

''What is that?'' Martian asked.

''It's a bomb! She's watching us! If I talk, she'll Blow my head off!'' Langstrum yelled in fear.

''That's right Batman, I have set Langstrum to blow up if he says anything about us.'' Waller said from the tracker.

''Waller! Why are you doing this?!'' Batman asked in anger.

''Simply because my organization needs to survive, And Lex's organization needs to die!'' Waller answered.

''Why are you trying to shut down Lexcorp? Not that it's a bad thing…'' Wonder Woman said.

''These lips are sealed! And the doctors lips are going to be sealed as well, or his lips will be sealed permanatly!'' Waller threatned as she hung up.

Batman threw the chair against the wall as it broke in pieces.

''I need to contact my Butler, We will worry about Waller later!'' Batman said as he exited the room.

''I'm sorry, I would talk if I could.'' Langstrum told them as they exited the room as well.

**(Justice League Watchtower Computer)**

''Alfred! Do you read me? This is bruce!'' Batman said contacting Alfred.

''Sir, thank the heavens! I thought you were dead!'' Alfred said in relief.

''I would have been dead if it have not had been for The Justice League.'' Batman told him.

''Sir, I heard that the bat wing had been stolen by a man in a red helmet.'' Alfred said.

''I know, Martian told me that.'' Batman responded.

''I put a tracker on the Bat Wing incase something like this were ever toh appewn.'' Batman said as he switched to the Bat Wing tracker screen.

''Hm, the Bat Wng seems to be headed toward Arkham.'' Batman said with his eyebrow raised.

''Why would that be?'' Alfred asked.

''I don't know, but I'm heading over there right now! Martian, do you have a space shuttle I can use?'' Batman asked.

''Yes, indeed I do.'' He Answered.

''Good, Arkham Asylum….here I come…'' Batman said putting on his mask.

**(Well, nothing interesting really happened, but I will make the next chapter interesting)**


	12. A Man In A Red Helmet

**(Suicide Squad HQ)**

''Mission Accomplished Waller, we got the Data.'' Deadshot said as he and the crew walked through the door.

''Excellent, give it to me.'' Waller said as Deadshot gave her the data.

Waller looked at the Data.

''Wait…'' Waller said as deadshot looked at her.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''This Data chip seems….weird…'' Waller said as she inserted into her computer. The screen showed Lex Luthor sitting at his table.

''Oh, Hello Amanda Waller, this is Lex Luthor, if you are watching this, this means that there were absolutely no plans to take down your organization. Not only that, I now have proof that you tried to shut down Lex Corp by sending in your little butt buddies. I will show them to the U.S. Governemnt themselves, your loyalty to them will be instantly Terminated. There will no longer be a Task Force X, and Lexcorp will live on, so I suggest, you quit trying to be something your not. Rich, Successful, Intelligeant, and loyal to each person who crosses her. Have a nice day.'' Luthor said as he began to laugh.

''Damn, so we pretty much did this mission for nothing or…?'' Firefly was cut off with Waller slamming down her chair.

Waller grabbed the computer and slamed it down.

''I'll take that as a yes…'' Firefly said awkwardly.

''This is all your fault Lawton! You had one job!'' Waller said as she yelled at Deadshot.

''Why are you yelling at me?! There was no Data for plans to begin with! If that was a real Data chip, you would have been saying the complete opposite of what you just said!'' Deadshot said yelling back.

''Your daughter is this close to being useless!'' Waller said as she used her fingers to show how close his daughter was to getting blown up.

''Waller, I can't believe how selfish you are! Using a mans daughter so your organization can live on!'' Deadshot said.

''I take Risks Lawton! And Risks are necessary, especially in important situations!'' Waller responded.

''Well I don't think that your little organization matters to us! I'm Walking out!'' Deadshot yelled as he was about to exit the room.

''do it, and there will be absolutely no point in letting your daughter live!'' Waller yelled as he stopped.

''It seems that when you try to leave me, I mention your daughter's death. That's your weak spot Lawton, your daughter. She will always make you weak!'' Waller explained to him.

''I don't care. You wouldn't be saying this if you had a son or a daughter.'' Deadshot told her.

''Whatever. Alright convicts, get some rest. You'll need it for the next mission!'' Waller ordered them.

''I thought you said that was the final mission of this stupid squad!'' Lawton yelled.

''you accomplished nothing!'' Waller yelled back.

''Wait, did you just call this squad stupid?!'' Slade asked him in anger.

''Yeah, so what?'' Deadshot asked.

''This squad isn't stupid! Infact, this squad is the key to Amanda Waller!'' Slade told him.

''That's why I called it stupid!'' Deadshot yelled.

''Then why are you in it?'' Slade asked.

''Because im being forced to be in it you dumbass!'' Deadshot told him.

''ENOUGH!'' Waller yelled.

The two men were silent.

''Get to sleep Convicts, the final mission-'' Waller was cut off.

''You mean the final mission before the finall mission which is also before the final mission?'' Deadshot asked sarcastically.

''SHUT IT! Get some rest convict, before I put your daughter to rest!'' Waller threatned as he and the crew went to their beds except for Slade.

''Slade, stay with me.'' Waller ordered.

''Yes mam.'' Slade replied.

''Lawton is such an ass.'' Slade remarked.

''Well he's like that.'' Waller answered.

Deadshot Slamed the door behind him.

''Kiss ass…'' Deadshot said as he went to his room to get some rest.

**(Batman)**

Batman arrived to the entrance of Arkahm asylum. Once he got inside, Commissioner Gordon was there to greet him.

''Thank god you are here batman.'' Gordon said as he looked out at his bandaged chest.

''What happened?'' Gordon asked.

''Long story.'' Batman answered.

''Why are you here?'' Gordon asked again.

''My Batwing was stolen, and it was tracked here.'' Batman answered again.

''Well im glad you're here anyway. Some guy in a red helmet-'' Gordon was cut off.

''First the Martian, then al- my friend, then you. I wonder how many times I'm going to here this story.'' Batman said sarcastically. **Also I should mention that when batman said ''al- my friend, batman didn't want to get gordon all suspicious about who he really is, so he said my friend instead of alfred. I just typed this if you didn't understand.**

''Sorry, I thought you didn't know about it. But you might not know this part, he broke joker out.'' Gordon answered.

''He what?'' Batman asked.

''Yeah, I'm not sure why.'' Gordon told him.

**(Jokers Cell)**

''Yup, here it is.'' Gordon said pointing at jokers cell. The cell was all messed up, there was blood shown. Also a bullet that inserted into the wall.

''Why would this man in a red helmet want joker?'' Batman asked.

''That's something your going to have to figure out yourself.'' Gordon told him.

''We will give you time to investigate the cell.'' Gordon said allowing him access into Jokers cell.

''Thank's Commissioner.'' Batman replied.

''No problem, let me know if you find anything.'' Gordon said as Batman entered the cell.

Batman turned on his Detective mode like he would in the Arkham games.

He looked around the cell, he found that the blood was joker's blood.

''Joker must have been beaten down by this man.'' Batman said.

He then looked over at the wall and scanned the bullet.

''If this guy beat joker down, why is there a bullet in the wall?'' Batman asked.

Batman pulled up the evidence scanner from arkham origins to see exactly what happened.

''The man seemed to have sneaked up to Jokers Cell.'' Batman said as he looked at 2 male bodies, one was in the cell, the other was pulling out a key to unlock the cell. The one in the cell seemed to have tried to get away, but the other male beat him to death.

''Hmm, this is where the joker got beat up, I'm still wondering how that bullet got there.'' Batman wondered.

As the male beat down on the other, 3 more males appeared behind the other two.

''3 other males approached here, they must have been Arkham security.'' Batman suggested to himself.

The male who was beating up the other male pulled out a gun and shot one of the 3 males in the head, causing him to shoot at the wall.

''This red helmet man shot one of the secuirty men, causing them to shoot the wall, so that's how the bullet got there.'' Batman said.

The male shot the other 2 males, and dragged the male who was in the cell out.

''The other 2 security men didn't do so well either, and neither did the joker who was being dragged out.'' Batman said.

Batman turned off Detective mode and came in contact with alfred with his speaker.

''Alfred, I just figured out that this man in the red helmet has some sort of thing with the joker.'' Batman told him.

''And why exactly would that be?'' Alfred asked.

''I'm not sure, but I'm going to figure that out, a lot has happened tonight, with having to deal with Amanda Waller and Task Force X, and to me also having to deal with this man in the red helmet who apparently was a member of Task Force X.'' Batman explained.

''Sir, wouldn't a night off be good for your health?'' Alfred asked.

''I'm not taking a break until I figure out who this Red Helmet man is, and I also forget to mention the arrest of Amanda Waller and her crew.'' Batman told him.

''Alright sir, but if you do come home, I have cooked some dinner.'' Alfred said.

''Put it in the Fridge, this is going to be a long night.'' Batman said with a sigh.

**(I hoped you enjoyed this one, I promise that awesome stuff will happen in the next chapter.)**


	13. Change of Plans

**(Flashback: Boomer And Red Hood)**

Red hood looked over at the cameras and saw that Lexcorp had security footage of Arkham Asylum. He found joker's cell. Red hood grinned.

''Mate, what are you waiting for?'' Boomer asked.

''I'm coming.'' He responded as he walked out with Boomer.

**(Flashback: 5 Minutes Later)**

After the fight at Lexcorp, Red Hood took the Batwing and flew off with it.

**(Flashback: Arkham Asylum)**

Red Hood Get's out of the BatWing and sneaks into Arkham Asylum. He climbs up the roof and enters the airvents. Once he saw Jokers cell up ahead, he jumped down from the vents.

Red Hood killed a guard and took his keys.

Red Hood then walked up to Joker's cell. Joker looked up and saw him.

''I'm here to get you out.'' Red hood told him.

''Do I know you?'' Joker asked.

''Oh you will, just as soon as I get you out of here.'' Red hood responded.

''Why should I trust you? We just met and hell, your saying that I might have known you in the past.'' Joker explained to him.

Red hood pulled out the keys and unlocked the cell door.

Red Hood Came up and punched him. He began to beat down Joker as Blood came oozing out.

3 Guards heard this and went over to check it out.

''Step away from the Prisoner!'' One of the guards ordered as he pointed his gun at him.

Red Hood Shot the guard causing him to shoot the wall. He then shot the other 2 guards and dragged The Joker out of his cell.

He dragged him all the way to the BatWing as they headed over to somewhere.

**(End Of Flashback)**

**(Deadshot)**

Deadshot was in a dark room.

''Where am i?'' He asked.

He saw across from him, his daughter who was tied up and in a chair. Suddenly, Waller appeared from behind her.

''If you wan't her lawton, come and get her!'' She told her.

''No!'' Deadshot yelled as he ran toward his daughter.

Just as he got close, Waller set off the bomb to expload.

''No No No!'' Deadshot yelled three times.

''Daddy, why didn't you save me?''His Daughter asked as her head blew off.

''NOOOOO!'' Deadshot yelled as he woke up. It was a dream.

''I can't let that happen, I can't let that happen.'' Deadshot told himself holding his head.

Deadshot looked as if he had fury in his eyes. He got up from his bed and sneaked up to Wallers Room. He saw that slade wasn't with her anymore, so he could make his move. He pulled out what looked to be a needle. As Waller was sleeping in her chair, Deadshot stuck the needle into Waller. It was a drug that would make her sleep longer and she wouldn't be able to wake up for at least 24 hours.

Deadshot went to Wallers computer and looked up the location of his daughter. He found the file in which it would reveal him the location of her. But before he could get in, it said he needed a password. Deadshot rubbed his chin. He thought to himself what the password could be. He typed in slade first.

''Access Denied.'' The computer said.

Deadshot thought to himself harder. He typed in deathstroke.

''Access Denied.'' The computer said again.

He thought even harder. He typed in Task Force X.

''Access Denied.''

''The only way to figure out the password is by looking to see if she hides it in one of her cabnits.'' Deadshot said as he looked through her cabnits. He found a list of passwords for each file.

He found the one that said ''Password to: Location of Lawtons Daughter.'' The password was ''Wall.''

He typed in Wall.

''Access Granted.'' The computer said as it showed the adreass of His daughters location.

''Bingo!'' Deadshot said as he wrote down the Adreass and closed out of the window.

He turned around and saw that Boomer was standing right behind him. Deadshot looked at him awkwardly.

''What the bloody hell are you doing mate?'' Boomer asked.

''Listen, I'm going with a change of plans, I don't like waller Boomer, deep down I know you don't either. She has my daughter, but I'm going to get her back! Please keep this between us, if she asks where I am just tell her I'm not feeling well or something.'' Deadshot told him.

''Mate, your right, I don't like Waller, but we aren't going to get our promise, 5 grand for each…'' Boomer said.

''When I get my daughter back, and shut down Wallers Organization in the process, you will get your 5 grand, everyone except slade.'' Deadshot told him.

''Ok. And Lawton.'' Boomer said stopping him from leaving at the moment.

''Yes Boomer?'' He asked.

''Good luck with saving your daughter.'' Boomer said as Deadshot gave him a thumbs up before leaving.

''Well, Well, Well, what do you we have here?'' A voice asked behind boomer. It was slade.

''Listen slade. I know you are friends with Waller but, come on just let Lawton save his daughter!'' Boomer told him.

Slade pulled out his gun and aimed it at him.

Boomer pulled out his boomerangs.

''You know what Boomer, I will keep the secret, on one condition.'' Slade said showing a number one with his finger.

''You are going to do as I say, I call it the slave game. If I ask you to give me a cup of coffee, you give me a cup of coffee. If I ask you to kill someone, you kill someone. If you don't follow any of my orders, the jig is up, and Lawton loses his daughter.'' Slade threatned.

''Deal…'' Boomer responded.

**(I hope you enjoyed this one, the next chapter will be out later today.)**


	14. Rescue Mission

**(A few hours later)**

**(Deadshot)**

Deadshot had found the Adreass. He looked at the entrance of the facility and smirked.

''I'm coming for you baby girl.'' He said as he snuck up behind the wall where 2 guards were standing.

He threw a rock to gather one of the guards attention.

''What the hell was that?'' One of the guards asked.

''I'll check it out.'' The toher guard said as he moved toward the rock.

Deadshot quickly made his move and took out the guard, he quickly unclothed the guard and put on his outfit. He then hid his body in a bush. The other guard suddenly came back.

''A rock must have been thrown over there.'' The guard said as he came back.

''Interesting, well, I'm going to go inside now, you know, Waller want's me to check on the kid.'' Deadshot said diguised as a guard.

''You mean Lawtons kid?'' The guard asked.

''Yeah, she told me to check on her incase that Deadshot guy came along and takes her.'' He answered.

''Well, good luck I guess.'' The guard said as Deadshot went inside. He walked around the hall and tried to find the room in which his Daughter was in.

**(Joker)**

Joker woke up tied in a chair in a dark room.

''I gotta say, this guy is better than batman.'' Joker admitted.

''I've always been better than batman.'' A voice said. It was Red hood.

''Well knowing that you are willing to kill me, man, Batman would never do that. I like you kid, what's your name?'' Joker asked him.

''You don't have to know my real name, so just call me Red Hood.'' He told him.

''Well Red Hoo- wait, Red Hood?'' Joker asked.

''Yeah, why?'' Red Hood asked.

''I had a gimmick where I was someone named Red Hood.'' Joker said.

''Yeah, that's why I called myself Red Hood, because you use to be Red Hood.'' He annswered.

''What's your problem with me?'' Joker asked.

''We met, you just don't know it.'' Red hood responded.

''Yeah! Because you won't tell me who you are kid!'' Joker said laughing. Red Hood Slapped him in the face with his gun.

''Shut it!'' Red Hood ordered.

''Listen, we got off on the wrong start at arkham, can we be friends?'' Joker asked chuckling.

''Yeah, sure Joker. Let's set up a tea party. Maybe we could invite some friends. Two Face, Poision Ivy, Hell, Let's just invite the mother fucking Calender Man. It will be fun.'' Red Hood said Sarcastically.

''Poor kid, he thinks I don't know what Sarcasm is.'' Joker said laughing.

''Poor Clown, he thinks I care.'' Red Hood said with a comeback.

**(Batman)**

Batman was in his Batmobile and wa sheaded voer to the Batwing, until he found a body in the bushes. He stopped and investigated the body.

''Hm, Alfred, I found a body a bush.'' Batman said contacting alfred.

''Does this have anything to do with our red Helmeted fellow?'' Alfred asked.

''I'm not sure, this body is right by a facility.'' Batman responded.

''What's the Facility called sir?'' Alfred asked.

Batman looked up and saw a huge W.

He turned on Detective mode, on the side it gave information on the facility.

''This Facility belongs to Amanda Waller, its one of many Facilities she has in Gotham.'' Batman replied.

''Who do you think would do this?'' Alfred asked once more.

''Not sure, but I bet it's not the man in the red helmet, I'm pretty sure this is someone else.'' Batman replied once more.

''I'm going to go inside. Check out what's going on.'' Batman said as he hung up. He saw that a guard was blocking the main entrance.

''That guy is one lucky motherfucker, he get's to do an important job while im out here looking out for any intruders.'' The guard said reffering to Deadshot was was disguised as a guard earlier.

Batman threw a smoke pellet. The guard cougfhed as he got taken down.

He used his grappling hook to pull himself up to the roof, and he pulled the guard along with him.

''What the hell do you want?!'' The guard asked as he was being lifted by the neck and dangliing of the edge of the roof.

''I wan't to know why there is a body inide the bushes!'' Batman yelled.

''A body in the bushes?'' The guard asked.

''Right over there near that fence that you were guarding the entrance by, I know that you have seen it!'' Batman yelled again.

''Oh no…'' The Guard replied.

''What?'' Batman asked.

''I thought the guy who was with me was a guard!'' He replied.

''What do you mean?'' Batman asked.

''That explains how the rock was thrown, it was a distraction! Fuck!'' The guard yelled.

''Tell me when you start making sense, because right now you are making none what so ever!'' Batgman yelled as he started to beat on the guard.

''Ok Listen, me and this guard were guarding the entrance. All of a sudden, we saw this rock flew right by us, I decided to go check it out. When I came back, he was still there. He said he had to go inside to check on Lawtons daughter and-'' The guard was cut off.

''Wait a second, Lawtons Daughter? You mean Deadshot?'' Batman asked.

''Yes, Exactly, Deadshot. So the guard who went inside must have been Lawton not Troy.'' The guard said.

''Thank's for giving me that information.'' Batman said as he kncoked out the guard. The guard fell off the edge of the roof, but Batman catched him with his grappling hook. Batman tied the toher end of the rope to the edge. The guard was just danging there knocked out. Batman found a window and bashed through it, he appeared in the middle of a hall.

''This is a bad place to be in, someone could spot me.'' Batman said as 3 guards were walking down the hall. Batman quickly went inside a room.

He turned around a saw 2 guards guarding a girl on a chair.

''Freeze Batman!'' The two guards yelled as be put his hands up.

**(I hope you enjoyed this one, it's getting interesting now isn't it?)**


	15. Batman Vs Red Hood

**(Deadshot)**

Lawton walked around the halls trying to find his daughter, he ran into the 3 guards batman avoided earlier.

''Wussup.'' He told them.

''Hey.'' One of them said.

''Do you know where Lawtons Daughter's room is in?'' He asked.

''It's down the hall we just walked, it's room 208, you can't miss it.'' Another guard said.

''Thanks.'' Deadshot said as he walked down the hall was told to.

**(Batman)**

''Any last words before we blow your brains out?''One of the 2 guards asked pointing the gun at Batman.

Batman threw batarang taking down one of the men. He came to one of the other men and took him down. He then finished off the other one.

The girl looked scared.

''It's ok, I won't hurt you, who is your name?'' Batman asked.

The girl stayed quiet for a little bit, but then revealed her name.

''Zoe.'' She responded.

''Zoe who?'' He asked again.

''Zoe Lawton.'' She responded again.

''Ok, come with me, you will be safe.'' Batman said taking her hand.

''Oh no you don't!'' A voice said pointing his gun at Batman. It was a guard.

''Nobody take's my daughter without my permission!'' He said.

''Lawton?'' Batman asked.

''Yup.'' He said taking off the helmet.

''Daddy!'' Zoe said running up to him and hugging him.

''I've missed you honey.'' Floyd said hugging her.

''I missed you to!'' She responded.

Batman smiled.

''More are probably coming.'' Batman said.

''Take her. I'll hold them off.'' Deadshot said.

''You sure?'' Batman asked.

''Yes.'' Deadshot answered.

''Ok.'' Batman said taking the girl with him.

**(Red Hood)**

Red Hood was sitting on a chair by a radio.

''There apparently has been a break in at Waller INC. nobody knows who the intruder is, but whoever it is, it is quite obvious Amanda Waller will have problems with this intruder.'' The man on the radio said as Red Hood formed a smirk on his face.

''And wherever a break in is, Batman will be there.'' He said as he put on his helmet and was about ready to leave.

''Wait, what about me?'' The joker asked.

''You stay here, and you better be here when I come back.'' Red Hood ordered.

''What makes you think I'll listen to yo-'' Joker was cut off as he was dragged inside a closet.

''That's what.'' Red Hood said as he shut and locked the closet.

**(Batman)**

Batman took Zoe with him as they tried to exit the facility. They ran into a gorup of guards.

''FREEZE!'' The guards yelled.

''This way.'' Batman said as they went the other direction. The men shot at them, but with every direction there was, Batman took it, dodging the bullets in the process.

''Get them!'' A guard yelled as he was ahead of the rest of them.

Batman saw an Airvent and slid through it. He and Zoe watched as the Guards went another direction.

''That was close.'' Zoe said.

''No kidding.'' Batman responded.

''Alfred, you won't believe this.'' Batman said contacting with alfred.

''You caught the red helmet man?'' Alfred asked.

''No, not that, I had to make a pitstop, a pitstop worth stopping at.'' Batman said.

''Apparently Lawtons Daughter was being held captive by Amanda Waller, I found her, and shes with me now. I also met her father a little bit ago.'' Batman explained.

''Interesting. So How is Deadshot doing at the moment?'' Alfred asked.

''He told me to keep her with me, and that he'd hold off the guards.'' Batman said.

''I'll be right back, we've got to get out of here.'' Batman said as he hung up.

''who was that?'' She asked.

''A friend, come on, we have to get out of here.'' Batman said as she saw an x on her neck.

''Oh no…'' He said.

**(Deadshot)**

Deadshot fought off as many of the guards as possible. He ran into a big room known as the training room.

He saw that a vent was kicked out. Batman came out of it.

''you alright?'' Deadshot asked.

''We're fine, but how are we suppose to get out?'' Batman asked.

''That's what I'm wondering.'' Deadshot replied.

''You won't have to worry about that.'' Said a voice. Batman and Deadshot looked up to see Red Hood standing on top of a platform.

''The man in the Red Helmet..'' Batman responded.

''Please, call me Red Hood.'' He responded.

''What are you doing here? And why did you leave us at Lexcorp?'' Deadshot asked.

''I had to take care of some personal business, you wouldn't know anything about that Lawton. In my own mind, heroes should save people, not throw people away like they are pieces of trash. That's exactly what Batman has done to me, he left me for dead.'' Red Hood said with perfected dialogue.

''I don't know what your talking about, I have no idea who you are!'' Batman told him.

''That's why I'm wearing a mask, and your wearing a mask for the same reason. I know you really are, but I'm not going to say who you are. Because that would just spoil all of the fun.'' Red Hood said pacing back and fourth.

''Why, because you pretend to know who I am? Because you pretned to be smart?'' Batman asked.

''People like you were never meant to open their mouth Batman, just like Joker. My god, I couldn't get him to shut up when I first kidnapped him. But hey, there is one cure to make someone shut up, and that's by beating some sense into them.'' Red hood said as he jumped off the platform and went into a fighting stance.

''Lawton, take your daughter, I can handle this.'' Batman said as he gave him his duaghter.

He nodded and ran away from the Training area.

Batman looked into Red Hoods eyes.

''I hope you are ready…Bruce…'' Red Hood said as Batman eyes widened. Red Hood rushed toward him and attempted to throw a punch, Batman dodged. Batman grabbed Red Hoods arm and threw him to the ground. Red Hood kicked back up with Batman still holding his arm. He kicked him In the stomach and then did a back flip kick. As Red Hood landed back on his feet, he used Batman still holding on to his arm as an advantage and threw him to the ground just like he did.

Red Hood pulled out a knife.

''You know something, I always thought you being a hero was a bad idea Wayne. I mean, if you aren't going to do your job, you might as well quit being batman!'' Red hood yelled as he ran toward Batman again. Red Hood swung at Batman with the knife. The knife nearly hit Batman and left a mark on his face. Batman reacted by kicking the knfie out of hands. Batman tried to go for another kick this time in the stomach, but Red Hood grabbed it, pulled it, and then gave him a clothesline. Batman pushed himself back up before he fell to the floor. He tripped Red Hood with his feet and began to beat him down. Red Hood somehow kicked him off.

''Impressive…'' Batman said wiping the blood from where he got cut with the knife.

''That's probably what you say about most of your opponents.'' Red Hood said as he pulled out 3 star blades and threw them at Batman. Batman Dodged 2 of them, but the 3rd ended up hitting his shoudler. He let out a scream. Red Hood chuckled.

''Nevermind about what I said, very unimpressive.'' Batman said pulling the star blade out of his shoulder.

''I think your just mad because you aren't the batman that I am.'' Red Hood said arrogantly.

''What are you talking about?'' Batman asked as Red Hood beat him down.

''I mean, you don't do your job! He split us up! He tried to take you from me! And you never even cared!'' Red Hood yelled.

Batman then punched Red hood with brute force. The punch was so powerful that it knocked off his helmet.

''Time to see who you are.'' Batman said walking up to him. Red Hood covered his face as he pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. Batman dodged and the bullet ended up hitting a pile of explosive tanks.

Batman saw a window and jumped out of it. Red hood looked over and saw that the tanks were about expload.

''Crap.'' He said as the tanks blew up.

**(Deadshot and Zoe)**

Floyd and zoe had just ran out of the facility as they saw a part of it blow up. They hugged eachother happily, knowing that they had been reunited. They saw Batman glide down to them.

''Thank's Batman, I wouldn't have saved my Daughter without you.'' Deadshot said thanking Batman.

''Yeah that's Sweet and all but,your ass needs to be at Arkham Asylum.'' Batman said as Deadshot's eyes widened.

''But i-i-I can't.'' Deadshot said with sweat coming down his forehead.

''Why? Because you don't want to?'' Batman asked.

''No, I can't because-'' Deadshot was cut off.

''Listen, I know you and your daughter have finally seen eachother after so long, but what you have done recently is considered a crime.'' Batman told him.

''But Waller will notice that I'm gone, she will begin to wonder where I am!'' Deadshot yelled.

Batman sighed.

''Fine, go back to Task Force X. but I'm keeping your daughter.'' Batman said.

''Also, make sure you defuse that bomb.'' Deadshot said pointing at her neck.

''How do I do it?'' Batman asked.

''As much as she doesn't want to, she's going to have to be electricuted.'' Deadshot said as he saw his daughter gulp.

''Don't worry, it won't hurt.'' Deadshot said as he went closer to batman.

''Yes it will.'' He whispered into Batman's ear.

''Well, im going to go back now.'' Deadshot said as he walked away.

''No! Daddy please! Don't go!'' She said as she began to cry.

Deadshot turned back and leaned down.

''Zoe, I'm sorry, but if waller find's out I missing, your dead! I can't let that happen! I'm doing this for your safety!'' He said as he hugged her.

''I will see you again.'' Deadshot as he stopped hugging her.

''Take care of her Batman.'' Deadshot said.

''I will.''Batman said as Deadshot walked off.

The GCPD arrived just as the explosion hit.

''We came just as soon as we saw the the explosion, what happened?'' Gordon asked.

Batman looked down at Zoe.

''It's a long story Comissioner.'' Batman told him.

**(I hope you enjoyed this, I bet you did. the next chapter will be coming soon)**


	16. Lexcorps Next Move

**(Deadshot)**

Deadshot climbed back through the window. He went back to his bed as if he had been sleeping all night.

He then pulled out a picture frame of him and his daughter.

''I wish I would have stayed with you when I found you sweaty, but I can't.'' Deadshot said he began to tear up.

''Aww, isn't that so sad?'' A voice asked revealing himself to be slade.

''Fuck you!'' Deadshot yelled.

''I've done it thousands of times. Anyway, how was your little trip?'' Slade asked sarcastically.

''You knew?'' Deadshot asked.

''Of course I knew! I overheard you and boomer, I told him I'd keep the secret between you and me if he became my slave.'' Slade said with a smirk.

''sucks to be him.'' Lawton replied.

''Well, that's life Lawton, whenever you disobey orders, you get what boomer got, Respect.'' Slade told him.

''The only reason I don't blame you for what you did is because, even though you have done all of those things tonight, it was all worth it just to save your daughter…'' Slade said with an evil smirk.

''I won't tell Waller anything, but if you piss me off just once, I won't hesitate to ask Waller, I will activate that bomb, and you won't ever have to worry about her again!'' Slade said with his grin becoming wider.

Deadshot looked at him with furiousness.

''Fine…'' Deadshot answered.

''Great!'' Slade responded.

''Have good dreams Lawton, because they won't be as good as real life.'' Slade said laughing as he exited the room.

''Douche…'' Deadshot said as he went to bed.

**(Bat cave)**

Batman drove his Batmobile inside the cave as Zoe looked around.

''It's pretty big.'' She said.

''Oh trust me, I've been in bigger places.'' Batman said as he exited the car.

''Alfred, we have a guest.'' Batman yelled for Alfred.

''Yes sir, I assume this is Lawton's Daughter.'' Alfred guessed.

''You are right on track.'' Zoe responded.

Batman sat at the Bat Computer.

''Red Hood is pretty damn sloppy.'' Batman said as he found the location to his Batwing which was located near an abandoned hotel.

''Would that be where this man in the re-'' Alfred as cut off.

''He calls himself The Red Hood.'' Batman answered.

''The Red Hood sir? Isn't that what joker used to be called?'' Alfred asked.

''Yes, he has a little something against the joker and me. The only question, is why he does.'' Batman told him.

''I'm going to go investigate, make sure Zoe is safe.'' Batman ordered.

''Yes sir.'' Alfred responded as Batman entered the Batmobile as drove off.

**(Abandoned Hotel)**

Batman parked beside the Abandoned Hotel. He used his grappling hook to ascend to the roof before crashing down through the window.

He heard a loud scream from the closet. He went over to the closet and opened it. It was a doll with a radio that played a recording of a person yelling.

Batman turned around as a baseball bat hit him in the face.

**(Suicide Squad HQ)**

The crew woke up and sat down at the tables to begin the meeting of the next mission.

''Welcome convicts, sorry that I started this meeting a little late, for some reason I slept 2 hours after the time I regularly wake up, but either way, let's begin.'' Waller told the crew.

''Now as you all know, Langstrum has turned on us, and Lex Luthor has the advantage, he has footage, footage that would take us down permanently.'' Waller continued.

''So this final mission-'' Waller was cut off.

''And the mission after that, and the mission after that-'' Deadshot said sarcastically.

''Shut it Lawton! Anyway, this mission will be centered around destroying that footage.'' Waller told them.

''And if it fails?'' Copperhead asked.

''You won't get your reward, and Lawton doesn't get his daughter!'' Waller yelled looking at Lawton.

''Amanda Waller! Report!'' A guard yelled in her speaker.

''Hold on.'' Waller told them as she picked up the call.

''What?'' She asked.

''Zoe Lawton sir, she escaped.'' The guard said.

''What?!'' Waller asked with anger.

''Yeah, I'm not sure exactly what happened. Shortly after our training area got blown to bits, I'm not sure how it happened.'' The guard responded.

''Ok, just find her!'' Waller ordered.

''Roger! Over and out!'' The guard said hanging out.

Waller looked over at Lawton.

''Your daughter has escaped, explain that…'' Waller said with her eyebrow raised.

''Oh, she escaped? Yes!'' Lawton said pretending to be surprised.

''I don't have full information if you did it Lawton, but if you did, you will pay.'' Waller said.

''And, even though she is gone, I can still blow her up to bits, BOOM! Just like that!'' Waller continued.

''Yes ma'am.'' Deadshot responded.

''Good. Now, back to the mission. We have to figure out some sort of way to destroy the footage without Breaking into Lex Corp.'' Waller said.

''What do you guys think we should do?'' Waller asked.

''Waller, I got information That Luthor found out about the W Facility blowing up. He and his men are going to see if they can find more information to take us out!'' Slade told her.

''Are you sure?'' Waller asked.

''I'm sure.'' He answered.

''How did you figure this out?'' Waller asked.

''I hacked into Lexcorps data base, it says it all right here.'' Slade said showing her his laptop as it showed information of Lexcorps next move

''Great! Then we can probably get information of the footage!'' Waller said.

''Ok, Head to the facility, all of you! Now!'' She ordered.

''Yes Ma'am.'' They all responded as they exited the room.

**(Sorry I haven't been posting anything today, but I was busy, I hope this made up for that.)**


	17. The Chase

**(Batman)**

Batman woke up tied to a chair as he coughed up blood.

''Hey, your awake! Wonderful!'' A voice said as Batman began to regain his vision.

''You are one great sleeper. Seriously, I couldn't get any sleep hearing your snoring.'' The Joker said as he began to laugh.

''What are you doing here?'' Batman asked.

''I was brought here bats, by your red fellow.'' Joker answered.

''Why was this trap set up then?'' Batman asked.

''Because I thought you were going to be him. But why worry about him, when I just scored the jackpot?! This is the perfect moment to kill you!'' Joker yelled as he pulled out his gun.

Batman's eyes widened.

''Close your eyes and count to seven when you wake you'll be in heaven!'' Joker said as he began to laugh.

Batman Headbutted the gun out of jokers hands and got up on his feet. Batman ran toward him and turned around where the chair was. The chair smacked Joker with huge impact as it broke in half.

''You just love to spoil the fun!'' Joker yelled as he tried to grab his gun which was on the floor. Just as joker was about to grab it, Batman stepped on his hand and kicked him.

He then heard a noise.

''Hey clown, I hope you weren't crying while I was gone.'' A voice said as it sounded like Red Hood.

''He's here!'' Joker responded.

''I knew he survived the explosion!'' Batman as he got tripped by Joker. Joker jumped out the Window Batman jumped in through. Joker landed on his feet and stopped a taxi. He pulled the  
>Taxi Driver out and shot him as he entered the Taxi and drove off.<p>

Batman chased after him jumping out the same window.

**(Red Hood)**

Red Hood came through the door just as the two escaped.

''Clown, I got your favorite, Pie.'' Red Hood joked.

Red Hood checked the closet. Joker wasn't in it. Red Hoods Eyebrows went down.

Batman got in the Batmobile as Red Hood looked out the window and saw him drive off.

''Perfect…'' Red Hood said with a smirk.

**(The W Facility)**

Lex Luthors men entered the facility as the guards stopped them.

''Hey, you aren't allowed here!'' One of the guards said before they were shot down.

''Search the place for evidence.'' One of Lex's men said as they searched the blown up part of the facility.

''There it is…'' Deadshot said as he and the crew were behind cover.

''So many Guards…'' Boomer said.

''Hey Slave, this is the perfect moment to prove yourself to me. Take out two of them.'' Slade ordered.

''But-'' Boomer was cut off.

''Do it, or I will blow Lawtons daughter up.'' He said quietly so nobody else could hear.

''Fine…'' Boomer said as he threw 2 Boomerangs at the guards.

A guard noticed this.

''What the?!'' He said as he was startled and pulled out his gun.

''I really wouldn't do that…'' A voice said as the Lex's guards looked behind them and saw the Suicide Squad

''It's Wallers Butt Buddies!'' One of the men said.

''Now we are butt buddies? That's cute.'' Boomer said hilariously.

''Kill them!'' Another guard said as they began to fire at them.

**(The Batmobile and The Taxi)**

The Batmobile chased after the Taxi with an impressive speed.

''You just don't know when up to give up do you?!'' Joker asked as he threw a grenade out the window and bounced off the Batmobile. Behind them was Red Hood on a motorcycle. The grenade flew at Red Hood as he dodged it. The grenade blew up right behind him.

Batman looked behind him.

''Red Hood…'' Batman said as Red Hood Pulled out a Rocket Launcher.

''Time to blow up a Bat!'' Red Hood said as he fired a rocket.

**(Deadshot)**

Deadshot took cover behind a rock as the guards continued firing. Firefly pulled out is flame thrower to stop them from firing. Copperhead then rushed up to home of them and broke his neck. Slade pulled out his swords and took down two of them at a time.

''Slave, throw some Boomerangs!'' Slade ordered.

''Whatever you say boss…'' Boomer quietly said as he threw his boomerangs at the guards.

**(Batman)**

''Weird, the W Facility is right up ahead, and there is a fight going on. I could use this chase as an advantage. Hit two birds with one stone!'' Batman thought to himself.

Batman continued to chase Joker, and Red Hood continued to chase both of them.

''Come on Bats! Take the Hoods suggestion! Blow yourself up!'' Joker laughed as he threw another grenade which was blown up by Red Hoods Rocket Launcher.

''I'm getting real sick of both of these guys…'' Red Hood thought to himself.

**(The W Facility)**

Quinn knocked down more guys with her mallet, and Mr. Hammer also helped out.

Deadshot went out of cover and took out the other guards. All of a sudden, Deadshot heard something. It was the three men who were about to turn the corner.

He saw a taxi drive by and saw The Joker in it. Deadshot then blew out the tires as he saw the Batmobile suddenly turn the corner was well. Batman stopped the car and got out. He dragged Joker out and beat him down. He then handcuffed him to the corner.

''No fair!'' Joker said Childishly.

Batman then noticed Red Hood turned the corner as well and was about to fire a rocket from his Rocket Launcher.

Batman pulled out his grappling hook and shot it at the Cycle. He then tugged on it as Red Hood along with the cycle fell over just when Red Hood pulled the trigger. The rocket flew right into the guards as they fell over.

Batman ran up To Red Hood until suddenly Slade pulled out his Gun and shot at Batman.

''It's the Bat!'' Slade yelled as he reloaded.

''Kill him!'' Firefly yelled as the crew drew their weapons except for Deadshot who went right infront of him.

''What the bloody hell are you doing Lawton?'' Boomer asked.

''Get out of the way! Bat's needs to die!'' Harley yelled.

''We completed our mission, there is no point in killing him!'' Deadshot told them.

''Move! Now!'' Slade yelled as he drew the gun at him.

Suddenly a Batman threw a Batarang as it knocked the gun out of Slade's hands.

Red Hood jumped behind Batman and pulled out his knife.

''Tell me Bruce, would it be great if I just pulled off your mask right now?'' Red hood asked quietly.

''NO!'' Batman yelled as he threw Red Hood off of him and at the Crew.

''Where the hell were you?'' Copperhead asked.

''No time to ask questions, Shoot him!'' Red Hood yelled as he pulled out a gun and began firing at Batman.

Deadshot pretended that he tripped knocked over Red hood just in time for Batman to throw down a Smoke Pellet and make his escape. After the smoke cleared, Batman, The Batmobile, And the Joker Vanished.

''What the hell were you thinking Lawton?!'' Red hood asked as he drew the gun at him.

''It was an accident!'' Deadshot lied.

''Bullshit!'' Slade yelled along.

''Quit getting your panties all wet! We completed the mission anyway!'' Deadshot yelled back at them.

''Also, you won't believe what I did…'' Harley said as she pulled out a video recorder.

''What…?'' Boomer asked.

''I recorded the guards invading the W Facility. Now it will be used against Lex and his Organization!'' Harley told them.

''Harley that's Brilliant!'' Deadshot told her as she blushed.

''Come on! Let's head back to HQ!'' Deadshot told them.

**(Suicide Squad HQ)**

The squad entered the room.

''So, was the mission a success?'' Waller asked.

''Not exactly, we didn't get the information on the footage. But guess what we did…'' Lawton said with a smirk.

**(Minutes Later)**

''This is Brilliant! Our sides are even now. But that doesn't help much, we still have to keep pushing further. But good job Convicts!'' Waller said after watching the footage Harley recorded.

''Also, Welcome back Red Hood, I was wondering where you went after our mission at Lexcorp.'' Waller told him.

''Oh, well don't worry about that, I attempted to take care of some personal business.'' Red hood told her.

''And how did that go?'' she asked.

''Not as well as expected…'' Red Hood answered.

**(Well I'm ending this chapter right here, Chapter 18 will be released tomorrow, maybe chapter 19 will be released on the same day, but there is an impossibility of that happening.)**


	18. Zoe Lawtons Backstory Part 1

**(Bat Cave)**

Batman arrived at the Bat Cave with the Batmobile. Batman jumped out as he walked toward the  
>Bat Computer.<p>

''Sir, are you alright?'' Alfred asked.

''I just refought this red helmeted man, not only that, I caught The Suicide Squad performing another mission.'' Batman said.

''What was the mission?'' Alfred asked again.

''I don't know, I'm going to contact the Justice League, to see if they got anything out of Langstrum, but with the bomb implanted in his neck ,I highly doubt it. Deadshot told me that the only way to defuse the bombs is by Electrocution.'' Batman told him as he sat near the Bat Computer.

''Justice League Watchtower, come in. This is Batman.'' Batman said trying to make contact with one of the members.

''Batman, this is Martian Man Hunter.'' Martian responded.

''Did you get anything out of Langstrum?'' Batman asked.

''Not yet.'' Martian responded.

''Ok, I know how to defuse the bombs.'' Batman told him.

''How?'' Martian asked.

''in order to defuse the bomb, Langstrum must be Electrocuted with Electroshock therapy.'' Batman told him.

''Are you sure?'' He asked.

''Positive, I have a new relationship with Deadshot, plus, I have his Daughter, Amanda Waller luckily doesn't know about her location.'' Batman explained to him.

''Ok, we'll try it.'' Martian replied.

''Good, Batman out.'' He said before hanging up.

Batman got up from his chair and turned to Alfred.

''Where's Zoe?'' He asked.

''Using your training Exercise Equipment sir.'' Alfred answered.

''What?'' Batman asked.

''You won't believe this, she's an expert in Martial Arts. She told me she was trained by people who lived in a crime filled area in Star City.'' Alfred told him.

''Let me see her.'' Batman ordered.

''Here she is.'' Alfred said pointing at Zoe training with Computer Animated thugs. It looked as if Zoe's skill looked unmatched. One AI thug ran up to her to try to grab her, but she avoided it and The AI Thug ended up running into Another AI Thug.

Zoe then knocked down 3 other AI Thugs.

''Her skill is incredible…'' Batman said as he watched her take out more AI Thugs.

Once she was done, she walked over to Batman.

Batman looked at her silently.

''What?'' Zoe asked.

''You-your skill is amazing! Where did you learn that?'' Batman asked as Zoe rubbed her head.

''Well, at this time I didn't my father was an Assassin, I was raised in Star City by some thugs. They taught me how to fight…'' Zoe said closing her eyes.

**(Flashback)**

Zoe was shown as a 9 year old throwing a ball into the wall as it bounced back to her. She was in an alley way.

''Zoe. You there?'' A woman asked.

''Ah, hey Stormy.'' She responded.

''Come here, we have a visitor.'' Stormy told her as she walked with her.

**(The Stacked Deck)**

The Stacked Deck looked a lot newer than what it was now. Stormy and Zoe sat down at a table with a group of thugs.

''Guys looks, Stormy is back!'' A thug yelled.

''STORMY! STORMY! STORMY!'' They chanted.

''They seem to like you…'' Zoe said quietly.

''Yeah, it's a charm.'' She responded.

''Alright guys, I'd like you to meet the newest member of the Star City Street Rats.'' Stormy told them.

''Zoe, introduce yourself…'' Stormy continued.

''I'm Zoe.'' Zoe told them.

''Last name….?'' A thug asked.

''I'm not real sure… I never knew about my parents.'' She replied with a tear coming down through her eye.

''That's fine kid, I don't even want to imagine what it would be like to be lonely as a child. Name's Felix.'' The thug responded holding out his hand. Zoe shook it.

''Nice to meet you Felix.'' She replied.

''Now, as we all know, Green Arrow has figured out about the Star City Street Rats.'' Stormy told them starting a meeting.

''Who's Green Arrow?'' Zoe asked.

''He's a super hero here.'' Stormy responded.

''How did he figure us out?'' Felix asked.

''Simple, an Assassin named Floyd Lawton told him about us.'' Stormy answered.

''How did this Assassin know about us?'' Felix asked again.

''That's information we don't know.'' Stormy once again answered.

''But in the mean time, we are going to teach Zoe here how to hold her own, I've been taking care of her since day one, and I finally think she's old enough to be in our crew.'' Stormy explained to him.

''**After that, they taught me how to fight. The training was as tough at it was, but I managed to pull it off. One day, it was time, time for me to prove that what I learned was useful.'' Zoe Said telling the story which is why this Text Is Bold.**

Zoe and Stormy took cover behind a wall.

''Ok Zoe, this is it, the moment we've been waiting for.'' Story said quietly.

''What is this place?'' Zoe asked.

''This is where these so called Assassins are located, if we wait for just a little bit, Green Arrow will arrive to stop these guys.'' Stormy told her.

**(Inside the Building)**

''Alright guys, word is the Star City Street Rats have been revealed, and judging by what Arrow wants to know!'' A assassin said.

''So let's stay here and wait for Arrow to come by.'' The Assassin continued.

''Who revealed them anyway?'' Another assassin asked.

''Eh, some guy named Floyd Lawton, nobody special.'' The Assassin answered.

All of a sudden, someone busted through the window.

''Hello Fellas, let's play…'' Green arrow said pulling his bow and arrow.

''It's Green Arrow! Fire!'' The Assassin ordered as all of them said firing their guns at Green Arrow. Green Arrow took cover behind a table. He prepared an arrow to shoot at the Assassins. He stuck a dynamite on the arrow and stuck it on the bow. Green Arrow went out of cover and shot the Arrow as it missed, but the Dynamite blew up and took out the Assassins.

The Assassins who were still standing still opened fire at him.

Green Arrow took 3 of them out with his boxing glove arrows.

**(Outside the Building)**

''He's here…'' Stormy said as they both exited the building quietly.

**(I'm ending it right here just so I can keep you guys entertained until chapter 19. Chapter 19 will continue the flashback, but also will have more interesting stuff happen.)**


	19. Zoe Lawtons Backstory Part 2

Stormy and Zoe went upstairs after the battle with Green Arrow and The Assassins were over. They sneaked beside the door and looked through the crack. They saw Green Arrow who was rubbing the seat off of his forehead.

Zoe suddenly coughed as Stormy covered her mouth. Green Arrow went over to the door to see what the noise was. Suddenly, an Assassin with Wrist Guns bashed through the window and kicked Green Arrow.

''Hello Mr. Arrow.'' The Assassin said loading his wrist guns.

''Who are you?'' Arrow asked.

''Somebody you should fear.'' He replied as he began to fire at Green Arrow who took cover. Green Arrow pulled out more Arrows and set them on the bow. Arrow went out of cover and shot them at The Assassin. He dodged all of them. While he was distracted, Green Arrow went up to him and punched him in the face.

''You know, fate has brought us here Mr. Arrow, I told you about The Star City Street Rats, and you just couldn't help but come here.'' The Assassin told him.

''Wait, you were that Assassin that I spotted at The Star City Memorial hall.'' Green Arrow Answered.

''That's right Mr. Arrow, and I'd really hate to end this fight with you Loosing your marbles!'' The Assassin joked as he literally threw marbles on the floor in which Green Arrow tripped over. The Assassin reloaded his Gun Wrists and pointed them at Arrows face.

''Any last words Arrow?'' The Assassin asked as the door opening left him distracted. He saw Zoe along with Stormy.

''You…'' The Assassin said pointing at Zoe as she was Confused. Arrow suddenly gave The Assassin a dropkick. He then pulled out his bow and arrow and shot The Assassin in the knee.

''How about a knee for a knee?'' The Assassin asked as he shot Green Arrow in the knee with one of his wrist guns. The Assassin then jumped out the window and climbed up to the roof.

Green Arrow got up and started at Stormy and Zoe.

''You two, aren't you members of The Star City Street Rats?'' Green Arrow asked them.

''Yes, we are, and why would you ask us this?'' Stormy asked him.

''Because that Assassin revealed everything about you guys. You commit little crimes such as store theft, and bribery.'' Green Arrow Answered.

''And why would he do that?'' Stormy asked.

''I don't know! Look, the fact is, I don't care how small your crimes are, you going to jail after I take this guy out.'' Arrow told them.

''Nope…'' Stormy said as she kicked him in the testicals.

''Come on Zoe, let's get out of here.'' Stormy said as her and Zoe ran downstairs. Green Arrow got back up and ran after them.

Zoe and Stormy ran out of the building and stopped to breathe.

''Do you think we lost him?'' Zoe asked.

''Yeah, I think we did.'' Stormy replied.

''Not quite.'' Arrow said approaching them from behind. All of a sudden, The Assassin came back and faced Arrow.

''You done running?'' Arrow asked sarcastically.

''Not that you ran as much as these two but, still.'' Arrow continued once again being sarcastic.

''I never run from a challenge.'' The Assassin replied as he open fired at Arrow again. Just as Arrow took cover behind a car, Zoe and Stormy ran for it. They took cover as well.

''What is this guy's deal?'' Zoe asked.

''I don't know. But I don't trust any of these fools, let's back away slowly…'' Stormy said moving away from cover along with Zoe.

''Oh no you don't!'' Arrow said as he shot an arrow which shot out a net tangling them up.

The Assassin threw Grenade near Arrows cover. Arrow jumped over the car just as it blew up. While in mid air Arrow kicked the Assassin down. The Assassin then tripped over Arrow and gutted him in the stomach. The Assassin then finished him off with a huge uppercut.

''Now, we end it.'' The Assassin said as he was about to shoot Arrow.

''I have to save him!'' Zoe yelled as she tried to get out of the net.

''Are you crazy?! He's going to arrest us!'' Stormy replied argumently.

''I don't care! I'm not going to be responsible for this man's death!'' Zoe yelled again as she pulled out a pocket knife and cut the net open so she could get out.

She then threw the pocket knife at the Assassin. The Assassin caught it and looked back. He approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

''Who are you?'' Zoe asked.

''I'm the reason you're here.'' The Assassin replied.

''What?'' Zoe asked again.

''I'm your father.'' The Assassin replied revealing himself to be Deadshot. Zoe's eyes widened as Green Arrow shot a boxing glove Arrow at Deadshot. The arrow hit him directly in the face.

''Wait stop!'' Zoe yelled as she protected Deadshot from arrow by standing in between them.

''Don't hurt him!'' Zoe yelled again as Arrow shoved her out of the way. Deadshot then tackled him down at beat him down.

''Run!'' Deadshot yelled as he kept beating down on Arrow.

''Don't kill him!'' Zoe yelled while running.

All of a sudden, a bullet almost hit Zoe. Stormy had pulled out a gun and tried to shoot her.

''What the hell Stormy?!'' Zoe asked.

''You tried to surrender yourself to the enemy!'' Stormy yelled.

''I didn't want a man's death on my list of mistakes!'' Zoe responded.

''It doesn't matter! You have dishonored the law of The Star City Street Rats, and for that, you will be punished!'' Stormy yelled as she pulled the trigger.

Arrow then shot an Arrow in between Stormy and Zoe. The Arrow shot out smoke.

''Go! Get out of here!'' Arrow yelled as Zoe ran for her life.

''Y-you saved her…'' Deadshot replied.

''Yeah, that's kind of what I do.'' Arrow replied.

''Well, thanks…'' He said thanking him.

''No problem, but you still have to face charges.'' Arrow replied.

''That's the part in which I say….fuck you.'' Deadshot said as he threw down a smoke pellet. When the smoke cleared, he was gone. And so was Stormy and Zoe.

**(End Of Flashback)**

''Wow. Must have been a tough life.'' Batman said.

''It was. Stormy was my friend. Wherever she is, I hope she forgives me.'' Zoe told herself.

''Don't worry about that Zoe. At that time you were a criminal, but during that fight, you became a hero.'' Batman said putting his hands on her shoulder. Zoe looked at him and smiled.

Suddenly, they heard a long bang from a mile.

''Sorry sir, I dropped your dinner.'' Alfred said from a mile away.

''Alfred…'' Batman said chuckling.

**(Chapter 20 will be released today, I promise.)**


	20. Under Attack

**(Justice League Watchtower)**

Langstrum was strapped to a chair and wired to an Electric power source.

''Are you sure you guys know what you're doing?'' Langstrum asked them.

''Trust me Langstrum, if we didn't, you wouldn't be tied to a chair…'' Wonder Woman responded.

''Will this hurt?'' Langstrum asked again.

''No of course not, it will hurt a lot!'' Wonder Woman answered sarcastically.

Langstrum gulped and closed his eyes.

As Wonder Woman was about to pull the switch, the power suddenly went out.

''What the hell happened?'' Martian asked.

''Guys, you might want to check this out.'' Flash said as he pointed out the window. Wonder Woman, Martian, and Green Lantern looked out the window. They saw ufo spaceships headed towards them.

''Who the hells are these guys?'' Green Lantern asked.

''It's Brainiac and his Alien army!'' Wonder woman answered.

''We have no time for this! We have to defuse that bomb somehow!'' Martian yelled.

''You guys distract the ships, I will try to get the power back on!'' The Flash said as he ran to the Power Generator.

''Batman, this is Wonder Woman! Can you read me?'' Wonder Woman asked trying to contact Batman through the Justice League Computer.

**(Batman)**

Batman heard a weird static sound from the Bat computer. He went over to see what was going on.

''Batman, do you copy!'' Wonder Woman yelled trying to get a response.

''I'm here Diana, what's going on?'' Batman asked.

''It's Braniac! He's attacking the Justice League Watchtower with his Alien army!'' Wonder Woman told him.

''Did you Zap Langstrum yet?'' Batman asked.

**(Wonder Woman)**

''No, The power went out. The only reason I'm able to contact you right now is because this computer is highly advanced.'' Wonder Woman explained to him.

''Where is he?'' Batman asked.

''He's-'' Wonder Woman was cut off by looking at the Electric Chair. Langstrum had escaped.

''Son Of a B-'' Wonder Woman was cut off by Wonder Woman getting zapped with a laser gun.

''DIANNA!'' Batman yelled trying to get a response. The man who shot Wonder Woman suddenly shot the computer.

''Hello Wonder Woman…care to tell me where superman is?'' The man asked as it was revealed to be Braniac.

Wonder Woman with all the strength she had left, responded.

''How did you get in?!'' Wonder Woman asked.

''Simple, I flew right by the Watch Tower and entered through the roof without even being detected. Seriously Wonder Woman, a little girls tea party has better security.'' Braniac said insulting The Justice Leagues security.

''Now Where's Superman?'' Braniac asked pointing the gun at her.

**(Batman)**

''DIANNA?! DIANNA!'' Batman yelled still trying to get a hold of Wonder Woman.

''What Happened?'' Zoe asked.

''The Justice League Watchtower is under attack!'' Batman answered.

''Well go over there!'' Zoe told him.

''I can't! I still have to deal with where the hell The Joker or Red Hood is! And The Suicide Squad! Lets not forget to mention, getting those damn things in both yours and Langstrums necks defused!'' Batman told her.

Batman tried think of what he would do.

''I know…'' Batman responded as he went back to the Bat Computer.

''Dick, this is Bruce! Come in!'' Batman said calling Dick Grayson.

**(Teen Titans Tower)**

''Dick, this is Bruce! Come in!'' Batman said calling Dick Grayson.

Grayson answered using the Titan Computer.

''Hey Bruce, what's going on?'' He asked.

''The Justice League Watchtower is under Attack! And I can't go voer there because I'm trying to deal with The Suicide Squad, not to mention Red Hood. I need you and the titans to go over there for me.'' Batman explained to him.

''Who's attacking the Justice League Watchtower?'' Dick asked again.

''Brainiac.'' Batman told him.

''Brainiac?! I don't know Bruce, he seems like a challenge to me.'' He responded.

''Listen, forget about it. Just go over there and help them.'' Batman pleaded him.

''Fine. But if anything goes wrong, will you at least go over there?'' Dick asked once more.

''Yes. Now go.'' Batman ordered.

''Yes, Sir.'' Dick said hanging up.

''Alright Titans! The Justice League Watchtower is under attack!'' Dick told the Titans.

''Oh man! Finally, an actual mission!'' Beast Boy yelled. The titans looked at him confused.

''What are you talking about Beast Boy?'' Cyborg asked.

''We never have any real missions, all we ever do is beat down on The Hive.'' Beast Boy responded.

''I always thought those were the Missions that were real.'' Starfire said/

''Can we just go?'' Raven asked.

''Ok, Titans GO!'' Dick said putting his Nightwing costume on.

**(Batman)**

''I'm going to go look for Joker. You stay here. Actually, since Alfred is currently on break, you can fill in his position.'' Batman told Zoe.

''But I'm not sure how to do Alfred's job.'' Zoe said.

''Just…Be a Butler.'' Batman said jokingly as he entered the Batmobile and headed off to look for joker.

''Be a Butler? What?'' Zoe asked.

**(Suicide Squad HQ)**

Waller was on her computer until there was a knock on the door.

''Come in.'' Waller said as Deadshot came through the door.

''What is it Convict?'' Waller asked.

''I just came in here to ask our next move. Because apparently, it's been 2 days, and you haven't even mentioned our, what is it, 3rd mission for this new squad?'' Deadshot asked.

''Our next move will consist on trying to get the advantage, give me some time convict.'' Waller told him.

''Well we don't have time! My Daughters has Escaped, I just got word that The Justice League Watchtower is currently being attacked by Brain something. I don't his full name.'' Deadshot cut off by Waller.

''The Justice League Watchtower is under attack?! How did you know this?'' Waller asked.

''It's literally all over the news!'' Deadshot answered.

Waller looked up news on the Justice Leauge Watchtower. She found a video in which the News Reporter Talked about The Watchtower being attacked.

''Well…?'' Deadshot asked.

''Lawton, Get the team assembled, I think I know our next move..'' Waller said dramatically.

**(I'm sorry I wasn't able to get this Chapter submitted yesterday like I said, but for the ones complaining about me not submitting soon enough, I'm sorry. But you need to be patient. I do more than just Write Fan Fictions all day, it takes a lot of concentration, which I don't have. But anyway, Chapter will possibly be released today if I'm not busy. If not, then just wait.)**


	21. War At The Watchtower

**(The Suicide Squad Space Shuttle.)**

''So let me get this perfectly clear, we are infiltrating The Justice League Watchtower?'' Deadshot asked looking over at Waller as him and the crew were about to take off.

''Yes.'' Waller answered.

''And why?'' He asked again.

''Lawton, just shut up and go with it.'' Slade told him.

Lawton was about to say something but didn't want to start another fight with Slade.

''About to take off in Three..'' The Pilot said preparing for lift off.

''Two…'' He said again with another pause.

''Three…'' He said once more with another pause.

''Three in a half…'' The pilot kept counting.

''JUST GO!'' The crew yelled.

''Fine. BLAST OFF!'' The pilot yelled.

''Blast off? This isn't an astronaut mission you dumbass!'' Firefly told him.

''Would you just let me live my goddamn dream for once?'' The pilot asked him.

''Ok, ok sorry.'' Firefly said as the space shuttle lifted off the ground. They then took off into space headed toward The Watchtower.

**(The Justice League Watchtower)**

Brainiac had the gun to Dianna's head as she led him to where Superman was.

''How long now?'' Brainiac asked.

''A few more miles.'' Wonder Woman answered.

''Well, keep going then.'' Brainiac ordered her as she kept moving. They had finally made it to the recuperating area.

''Here he is.'' Wonder Woman said as they approached him laying down on a hospital bed.

''Don't you dare hurt him!'' Wonder Woman yelled.

''Oh I won't hurt him…'' Brainiac told her.

''Ok good…'' Wonder Woman said with relief.

''I'll kill him!'' Brainiac answered evily.

''WHAT?!'' Wonder Woman asked in anger as Brainiac shot her in the leg.

''And nobody can stop me…'' Brainiac said as he was about to shoot Superman. As he was about to pull the trigger, Green Lantern shot the gun out of his hand.

''Oh no you don't!'' Green Lantern yelled as Flash, Aquaman, Martian Man Hunter, and Green Arrow appeared behind him.

''Oh yes I do.'' Brainiac said half of his army of robot aliens busted through the wall and attacked them.

''NOW, Nobody can stop me!'' Brainiac yelled again as he about to shoot Superman again. Suddenly, a ninja star nearly hit him as Brainiac turned to his side. It was Nightwing and the Teen Titans.

''I wouldn't do that…'' Nightwing told him.

''Oh but trust me, I would.'' Brainiac said as he whistled for more of his robot alien henchmen to attack The Titans.

''Man, if he really wanted Robots to work for him, one of them should have been me.'' Cyborg joked.

''I'm not real sure if you wouldn't want to be on that side Cyborg.'' Nightwing told him.

''True, true.'' Cycorg replied as he let his guard down and got hit in the face.

''I swear to god if anything else stops me! I will freak out!'' Brainiac yelled as he waited for something to happen before shooting Superman.

''Nothing? Good!'' Brainiac said as he looked at Superman with an evil grin and pointed the gun at him.

''Say Goodnight, Man Of Steel!'' Brainiac said before pulling the trigger halfway. Suddenly, Superman Woke up from his Sleep and grabbed the gun.

''WHAT THE HE-'' Brainiac said getting cut off by Superman punching in the face.

''Superman is up! Flash, Protect him!'' Wonder Woman ordered him.

''Right.'' Flash said running quickly to Superman.

''Can you please explain just what the hell is going on here?'' Superman asked confusingly.

''Oh trust me, you've been out for a while.'' Flash said guarding him.

**(Gotham City.)**

Batman was in the Batmobile watching the news on his screen.

''This is Vicky Vale, reporting live here at Gotham city, where reports of explosions have just been in our point of view. It seems as if The Justice League Watchtower is under attack by Brainiac, Superman's Arch Enemy. Here is commissioner Gordon. So Gordon, how do you think this will all turn out?'' Vicky asked giving him the microphone.

''Well we can't go up there because one, we don't have the equipment ready yet, and two, it's dangerous. All we can do is wish The Justice League the best.'' Commissioner Gordon said walking away.

Batman turned off the screen.

''I hope they're okay.'' Batman said.

**(The Steel Mill)**

Joker had arrived to the steel mill and walked into his office.

''Hey sir, it's nice to see you again.'' One of the thugs said.

''Zip it!'' Joker ordered.

''Send all of my men out in Gotham! Tell them to look for either Red Hood or Batman! And if you see one of them at all, Bring one of them to me, Dead, or alive!'' Joker ordered again.

''On it sir!'' The thug said walking out of the office.

Joker sat down at his chair near his desk. He found a crowbar and held onto it. He then started to remember something.

**(Warehouse 5 years ago)**

Robin (Jason Todd) was seen lying on the floor tied up and beat to a pulp. Suddenly, Joker hit him in the face with the crowbar. Jason began to cough up blood.

**(End Of Flashback)**

Joker slowly put the crowbar down and thought to himself in his head.

**(Hey guys, sorry this chapter took forever to publish, but I was busy. Chapter 22 will either be released tomorrow or later on Friday or Saturday.)**


	22. Retransformation

**(Justice League Watchtower)**

All the alien robots were destroyed.

''Well, it seems that while we were taking care of these guys, Brainiac took off.'' Superman said covering his chest.

''I'm surprised you were even able to fight with Kryptonite dust still in your chest.'' Wonder Woman said.

''Well, it hurts, but it's not killing me.'' Superman said chuckling in pain.

''Alright, so what do we do now?'' Flash asked.

''We need to find Brainiac or Langstrum, especially Langstrum.'' Green Lantern responded.

''Titans, you go find Langstrum, we will take care of Brainiac.'' Superman told them.

''Oh come on!'' Beast Boy yelled.

''So we have to find the doctor while you fight Brainiac?'' Cyborg asked.

''Yeah, that's bull crap!'' Nightwing said agreeing with them.

''Guys, just do it…'' Green Arrow told them.

''Fine…'' Nightwing said exiting the room with The Titans.

''Ok guys, be prepared for anything, there could still be Alien Robots with him.'' Superman as he and the league left the room as well.

Suddenly, Brainiac came out from hiding.

''They're gone…'' Brainiac said.

''Good….'' A voice responded.

''Now we can use their shuttle as an attack on Waller.'' The voice continued as it was revealed to be Lex Luthor.

''I do have to thank you for helping me out here Brainiac, I thought Darkseid or Doomsday, or anyone else could do it. But you were pretty much my best choice.'' Luthor explained.

''Well you can thank me later. Now come on, we have to find the system control.'' Brainiac said walking with Lex Luthor.

**(Suicide Squad Space Shuttle)**

''There it is.'' Boomer said pointing at the watchtower.

''It looks like crap!'' Harley said pointing out the damage that it took.

''Probably because of the massive war that took place.'' Deadshot said.

''I still don't know what the hell Waller wants us to do here. I mean, I know she has some beef with The Justice League and all that, but I'm not sure what this has to do with Luthor and his Lexcorp.'' Deadshot thought to himself.

''Alright guys, we are near the entrance, but I can't get in because of the force field.'' The Pilot said.

''Aw, what the hell!'' Slade yelled.

''Oh well, we tried, anyone up for Chinese?'' Firefly asked sarcastically.

''Shut it Fire! There has to be some other way!'' Deadshot thought to himself.

Copperhead looked over at the space suits.

''We could probably use these suits.'' Copperhead told him.

''Good idea Copperhead. Alright guys, suit up.'' Deadshot ordered them.

''But wait, there only like 7 of these.'' Boomer said.

''Which means one of us isn't going to be coming with us.'' Deadshot pointed out.

''Don't worry guys, I'll stay here, you deal with this mission.'' Red Hood told them.

''You sure?'' Deadshot asked.

''Go, I'll keep a look out.'' He replied.

''Alight. Come on guys.'' Deadshot said as he put on his space suit as did the other crew and jumped out.

Red Hood went over to the pilot and whispered in his ear.

''Take me back to Gotham, quickly, while they are distracted!'' He whispered.

''But Waller wanted us to-'' The Pilot was cut off.

''Just do it!'' Red Hood ordered pulling out the gun and pointing it to his head.

''Okay, okay.'' The Pilot said.

**(Batman)**

''Zoe, do you read me?'' Batman asked communicating with Zoe Lawton who was taking Alfred's place.

''Loud and clear.'' Zoe responded.

''I'm heading over to the Steel Mill. It's the first place I'd probably know The Joker is.'' Batman told her.

''Why would you think that?'' Zoe asked.

''It's his hideout.'' Batman answered.

''You know Batman, I could help. I mean, you did see me training didn't you?'' Zoe asked.

''Yes, and I admit, you are very talented, but you are only 14.'' Batman told her.

''That doesn't mean that I can't help!'' Zoe yelled.

''Zoe I have no time for this, listen I'll contact you when I'm inside.'' Batman said hanging up.

**(Justice League Watchtower)**

The Suicide Squad had entered the Watchtower.

''Ok guys, now that we are inside, lets take these stupid ass looking space suits off.'' Firefly said trying to take off the space suit.

''Yeah, this Space suit Rarely even fits on Mr. Hammer.'' Harley said as Mr. Hammer fell down in the background trying to get the suit off.

''Alright. So do you think we should spit-up?'' Deadshot asked.

''This isn't Scooby Doo.'' Slade said jokingly.

''We did at Lexcorp.'' Copperhead said.

''Copperheads right. So here's the plan. Since there are 7 of us, 3 of us will be together, 3 of us will be together, and 1 will be alone.'' Deadshot explained.

''Well, shouldn't we know what the hell we are doing first? I mean Waller Rarely gave any information on what we are doing here.'' Boomer explained.

''She'll probably tell us later on, who knows.'' Harley said.

''Alright, Boomerang and Slade, you are with me.'' Deadshot said.

''Harley, Firefly, and Copperhead are together and…are you going to be ok by yourself?'' Deadshot asked Mr. Hammer.

''Don't worry, I break any person I see.'' Mr. Hammer responded.

''Ok then, move out!'' Deadshot yelled as the gang split up.

**(The Teen Titans)**

''Man, what are we going to find here?'' Beast boy asked.

''Superman told us to look for Langstrum, I still don't know what Dr. Langstrum is doing here but, we just arrived into the picture so let's just forget about that.'' Nightwing told him.

''But I'm so bored!'' Beast Boy yelled.

''I know right, also, where could Langstrum be anyway?'' Cyborg asked. Raven turned to them in anger.

''The day you shut up, is the day I smile!'' Raven yelled as Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at her in fear.

''Guys…'' Starfire said in silence.

''I think I know where he is…'' Starfire said pointing at a door. It was the Justice League Laboratory. They peeked inside and saw Langstrum drinking chemicles.

''What the hell is he doing?'' Cyborg asked.

''I don't know. Let's get inside.'' Nightwing as they entered the room.

''Langstrum! Stop where you are!'' Nightwing yelled.

''Ah, The sidekick. Come to stop me? Well you are too late, I have already mixed the chemicles perfectly so that I can turn back into the man I was destined to be!'' Langstrum laughed.

''Oh no, he's transforming!'' Beast Boy yelled as Langstrum began to transform. Several seconds alter he had turned into Man bat.

''Oh god…'' Raven said to herself.

**Chapter 23 coming soon.**


	23. TT And JL Vs Man Bat

**(Suicide Squad Space Shuttle)**

The shuttle had landed near Ace Chemicals.

''I feel I should thank you, but I won't.'' Red Hood told the pilot.

''Whatever, I just hope Waller doesn't kill me for this.'' The Pilot told him.

''Oh come on, even Waller had noticed I was gone the first time, I bet she won't mind me sneaking off again.'' Red Hood explained.

''It'd have to be for a very good reason wouldn't it?'' The Pilot asked.

''Yes, and it's got to do with a little something that is absolutely none of your business.'' Red Hood said.

''Now fly back up there near The Watchtower.'' Red Hood ordered.

''Sure thing.'' The Pilot said taking off back into space.

Red Hood looked over and saw The Steel Mill nearby. He grinned and jumped off the  
>Ace Chemicals building.<p>

**(Batman)**

Batman parked near the Steel Mill and jumped out of The Batmobile.

''Zoe, I'm at the Steel Mill. I'm ready to get in.'' Batman told her.

''Good. Do you think that joker will be in there?'' Zoe asked.

''Probably not. But it's a lucky guess. I'll contact you when I'm near.'' Batman said hanging up.

**(Joker Thug)**

A joker thug saw Batman. He pulled out a walkie talkie and began to speak into it.

''Tell the boss he's here.'' The thug said hanging up.

**(Inside The Steel Mill)**

''Alright boys! Word is Batman is on the way! If you see him, don't kill him! I want him alive for one on one action! And no, not that type of one on one action. Naughty, naughty boys…'' Joker laughed on the speaker.

**(Batman)**

''Zoe.'' Batman said.

''Wow, you got in fast.'' Zoe told him.

''No, Joker knows I'm coming, that's bad.'' Batman

''How did he figure that out?'' Zoe asked.

''A thug must have spotted me. Listen, they are looking out for me. And once again, I'll contact you when I'm inside.'' Batman said hanging up.

**(Justice League Watchtower)**

Cyborg flew through a wall, as the Titans began to start fighting off the now Transformed Man Bat.

''Azarath Metrion Zinthos!'' Raven yelled using her powers to block off Man bat. Man bat some how pushed from her force field and kicked her as she flew to the ground.

Beast Boy then turned into an ape and punched man bat into Nightwing.

''Watch what you're doing idiot!'' Nightwing yelled.

''Sorry!'' Beast boy responded as Man bat threw Nightwing at Beast boy.

Starfire tried to blast down Man Bat with her energy blasts, however Man Bat dodged each time.

''Is it me or does this guy seem harder than we thought?'' Cyborg asked.

''Probably just you.'' Beast Boy responded as Starfire flew into him after Man Bat threw her.

**(Superman And the League)**

''I highly doubt we are ever going to be able to find him.'' Flash said exhausted.

''Don't worry, we just have to kee-'' Superman was cut off by Starfire and Beast Boy flying through the wall.

''Holy crap!'' Green Arrow yelled.

''What the hell is going on Guys?'' Superman asked. Beast Boy pointed toward the now busted open wall as Superman saw Man Bat.

''Langstrum…'' Superman answered.

Just as Man Bat was about to claw up Nightwing, he was blasted by Superman with his eye beam. Man Bat slowly got up as Flash circled around him with his speed. He formed a tornado which brought Man Bat to the air. Flash then stopped the circle and gave him an uppercut in mid air.

Wonder Woman caught him in mid air with her lasso and threw him to the ground. Green Arrow then shot an explosive Arrow which blew up and sent Man Bat to the air Aquaman then slightly stabbed him with his staff catching him. He then pointed his staff and Man Bat toward Green Lantern as he fired a Shaped like a rocket blast with his ring. At the time, Aquaman let Man Bat go from his staff as the blast hit him as he flew into the wall. Langstrum was knocked out as he turned back into Dr. Langstrum.

''He should be fine. But now we need to be sure that we defuse his bomb.'' Martian Man Hunter said.

''I'm on it.'' Flash said as he ran quickly with his super speed to Langstrum.

''Flash, you don't have electric powers.'' Wonder Woman told him.

''No, but I have super speed. If I rub my hands quick enough, I should be able to get some electricity going.'' Flash told her.

''Go Ahead then.'' Wonder Woman ordered.

''You guys ok?'' Superman asked the titans.

''We're fine, we are just glad you came on such short notice. Did you find Brainiac?'' Nightwing asked.

''I wish I could say yes, but I can't.'' Superman said turning his back to him.

Flash rubbed his hands together so fast that he got electricity to come out of his hands.

''Alright, here we go…'' Flash said as Langstrum woke up.

''This is only going to hurt…A LOT!'' Flash yelled as he put his electrified hands on the back of Langstrums neck. Langstrum was screaming bloody murder. After a while, the bomb was finally defused. Langstrum groaned in pain.

''Hey, don't worry about it, at least you won't have your head blown off by Waller…'' Flash told him.

''Now that the bomb is off of him, we can make him talk.'' Green Arrow said.

''Titans, you get him to answer anything, I don't even care if you have to hurt him to do it.'' Superman ordered.

''On it sir.'' Nightwing responded as The Titans went near Langstrum.

''Come on, we have to look for Brainiac.'' Superman said.

''Split up?'' Wonder Woman asked.

''Sure, why not.'' Superman said as He, Aquaman, and The Flash went together as a group.

''So, who wants to go Alone?'' Wonder Woman asked.

''I will.'' Martian answered.

''Ok, Me, Arrow, and Lantern will be together.'' Wonder Woman said as she went off with Green Arrow and Green Lantern went together.

**(Ok, I know what you guys are thinking, 3 on 3, 3 on 3, 1 on 1. That's exactly what's going to happen against the Suicide Squad and The Justice League in the next Chapter. Also, sorry for the 6 day break, I just had to get away from it all for a while, but I'm back, and I promise chapter 24 will not be as late as 6 days.)**


	24. An Unlikely Teamwork

**(Captain Boomerang, Slade, and Deadshot)**

The 3 squad members were walking around the Watchtower.

''Well..'' Boomer said.

''Well what?'' Deadshot asked.

''Well what the bloody hell are we doing?'' Boomer asked.

''What are you talking about?'' Slade asked.

''I mean, what are we doing? Do we even know what we are doing?'' Boomer asked once more.

''I think he means the mission.'' Deadshot told Slade.

''Oh yeah, I'm not too sure. She didn't really explain anything. But I think it was just because it was an unexpected mission.'' Slade explained.

''True. But still, she could have at least mentioned something-'' Boomer was cut off.

''Do you dear question Waller's authority?'' Slade asked.

''No, we just don't have no idea-'' Boomer was cut off.

''No, you know what. Give me 20 Slave!'' Slade ordered.

''Excuse me?'' Boomer asked.

''Oh right, you already forgot. You're my slave remember? Now, be a good Slave and give me 20!'' Slade ordered again.

''Slade, Stop! We have no time for this!'' Deadshot yelled.

''Oh, we have perfect time for this!'' Slade yelled back.

''NO, We do not.'' Deadshot replied with a calmer tone.

''I'm not giving you 20!'' Boomer yelled.

''Oh yes you are!'' Slade yelled.

''And what makes you think that?'' Boomer asked.

''Lawton's Daughter, Remember!'' Slade told him pulling out the trigger.

''You are crazy…'' Boomer told him.

''I had a good teacher…'' Slade responded.

''Oh yeah? And who was that Slade? Amanda Wallrus?!'' Deadshot said insulting Waller.

''Hey, Kangaroo, I don't see you doing those 20's!'' Slade yelled at Boomer.

''See, exactly, you have no good comeback. You know that you were taught by a bad teacher!'' Deadshot yelled.

''Shut it Lawton!'' Slade yelled.

''No! Slade, you shut it! The only reason you have been winning against me in every argument was because you were using my daughter!'' Deadshot told him.

''Don't worry Lawton! After I press this button, you won't have to worry about Your daughter no more!'' Slade threatened to press the button. Deadshot put his head down and gave up.

''See, what I thought. Now give me 20 Slave!'' Slade ordered again. Boomer sighed got, into a push up position, and started doing them.

Suddenly, Deadshot heard footsteps.

''Shit, Boomer, hurry up with those push ups!'' Deadshot told him.

''I'm at 7!'' Boomer told him.

''Slade! Cut them off!'' Deadshot ordered.

''NO! Keep going!'' Slade yelled as the footsteps grew louder.

''Slade! NOW!'' Deadshot ordered again.

''NO!'' Slade yelled again.

Deadshot then pushed Slade into the wall and brought Boomer with him. Just then, Superman, Aquaman, and The Flash came out beside the corner.

''How much longer?'' Flash asked.

''I don't know, Superman how long do you think it is now?'' Aquaman asked him.

''I'm not sure.'' Superman answered.

''Ugh, this is getting boring.'' Flash said walking slower.

''Don't worry Flash, sooner or later, we will find Brainiac.'' Superman said.

''Brainiac?'' Deadshot asked quietly.

''Who the bloody hell is Brainiac?'' Boomer asked.

''A Super Villain of Superman's. what is he doing here?'' Deadshot asked.

''Trying to kill the Justice League? I don't know, but you listen here Lawton, I don't like people like you. If you ever disrupt an order between be and my slave again, your daughter is gone!'' Slade threatened.

''Let me tell you something punk, we would have gotten caught! You should be thanking me!'' Deadshot yelled.

''Guys stop, we have to follow them and see if we can figure out what's going on.'' Boomer told them.

''Fine, follow me.'' Deadshot ordered.

''Of course its follow you…'' Slade mumbled.

''Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to be important for once? Then here!'' Deadshot said pushing Slade in front of him.

''You lead.'' Deadshot told him as Slade followed the 3 justice leaguers along with Boomer and Deadshot.

**(Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow)**

The 3 Justice Leaguers were walking down the halls of The Watchtower, until suddenly, more alien robots came out and ambushed them.

''LOOK OUT!'' Wonder Woman yelled as she took a few of them out with her lasso. Green Arrow pulled out boxing glove arrows and shot them at the alien robots. Green Lantern formed a Baseball Bat and whacked several of them with it.

''Home run!'' Lantern yelled.

''Seriously, stop with the Baseball Puns.'' Arrow said as he shot an arrow from behind his back when an Alien was going to sneak attack him.

**(Martian Man Hunter)**

''I feel something…'' Martian told himself walking down the halls.

''Something…BIG!'' Martian yelled as a Hammer almost whacked him in the head. Martian rolled out of the way. He looked up and saw Mr. Hammer starring down at him.

''So, would that be a Something Or Someone?'' Martian asked as Mr. Hammer rushed toward him. Martian grabbed the hammer and threw him with it.

**(Slade, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang)**

The 3 men snuck up on Superman, Aquaman, and Flash, until suddenly, Mr. Hammer bashed through the wall hitting all 3 of them. The 3 justice leaguers turned around and saw them.

''What the hell?'' Flash asked.

''Shit…'' Deadshot said.

''Freeze!'' Superman ordered them.

''Put your hands in the air!'' Superman ordered them again as the four men put their hands up, except for Mr. Hammer who only had one hand up. Martian appeared through the cracked wall.

''Martian, you ok?'' Aquaman asked.

''Yes, he was no trouble at all.'' Martian said smirking at Hammer.

''What are you doing here?'' Superman asked.

''Hello Superman, it's nice to see you again.'' Deadshot told him.

''Well it's not nice to see you. Because the last time I saw you, I ended up with a kryptonite bullet in my back!'' Superman yelled.

''And I'm so deeply sorry about that. Not…'' Deadshot said sarcastically.

''You don't have to feel sorry for me, believe me, many people don't.'' Superman told him.

''I can see that's why you are the leader of the justice league?'' Deadshot asked jokingly.

''I wouldn't say Leader, more like a creator.'' Superman said.

''Well, if you call the justice league a creation, I would give it a 4/10.'' Deadshot said still insulting him.

''So, let me guess, you were sent here by Waller?'' Superman asked.

''Yeah.'' Deadshot answered.

''And why…'' Superman said pausing.

''We don't know, she didn't really give us that much description of what we are doing, she just told us to come.'' Deadshot explained.

''Well you have to be here for a reas-'' Flash was cut off.

''We don't know what we are doing! So shut it!'' Boomer yelled.

''Aaaah, typical Captain Boomerang, he could never get me to slow down.'' Flash said jokingly.

''Well, I might not get you to slow down, but I can certainly stop you.'' Captain Boomerang said smirking.

''Really now? Tell me one simple moment that you had ever gotten me to slow down? Name ONE.'' Flash told him with Boomerang standing silently.

''See, what I thought.'' Flash said smirking even bigger than Boomerang was.

''Even if we did know what we were doing, we wouldn't just tell you.'' Slade told them.

''Well that's a bummer, because if you didn't we would probably have to beat you down.'' Martian threatened.

''You know, for a martian, you sure act like a human.'' Slade said.

''Look who's talking.'' Martian talked back.

''Listen, we don't care why you are here, and why you are, but you listen here!-'' Superman was cut off just when Alien Robots came out of nowhere.

''WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!'' Boomerang asked in surprise.

''ATTACK!'' Superman yelled as he eye beamed one of them and dodged another. Flash used his super speed and took out several of them with quick punches. Flash turned to the three squad members.

''You know, you could help us to!'' Flash yelled as one was about to sneak attacked him just before Flash quickly raised his fist up and hit it.

Deadshot looked at Boomer and Slade.

''Why should we?' Deadshot asked as he was jumped by 5 of them. Slade quickly pulled out his sword and sliced 3 of them to bits. Boomerang then kicked the rest of the 2 off. The two men helped him up and looked at Flash who had a raising eyebrow. Deadshot looked out the two men again.

''Eh, what the hell.'' Deadshot said smirking as he loaded his gun. The 3 men rushed toward the fight and helped out. Boomerang threw 3 explosive Boomerangs and blew up some of them. Slade pulled out a sniper rifle and no scoped 2 of them. Deadshot then jumped on Slades back and did a barrel roll in mid air while firing his wrist guns. He took out several of them.

''Nice…'' Boomer said.

Slade just applauded sarcastically.

''Oh come on, even you have to admit that was awesome!'' Boomer told him in excitement.

''That was pretty cool.'' Slade said quietly.

''Thanks man.'' Deadshot replied.

''No problem.'' Slade responded with a smirk.

''However, this doesn't mean I like you now.'' Slade said putting his sword back in his sword pack.

''Yeah, I know.'' Deadshot said mumbling.

A applause was heard just from a mile away, it was Brainiac.

''Well done, never before have I ever seen something as over dramatic as that. Bravo. Encore.'' Brainiac said still clapping sarcastically.

''Brainiac! You won't get away with this!'' Superman yelled as the 7 men were surrounded by more Alien robots. This time, these aliens were adavanced, bigger, and badder.

''I already have.'' Brainiac said with a smirk.

''But I must admit, I wouldn't have been able to accomplish all of this without a little help.'' Brainiac said lowering his voice a little.

''A little?'' Lex Luthor asked appearing from the dark corner.

''Luthor!'' Superman answered.

''That must be why Waller sent us! You were here!'' Deadshot told him.

''Exactly my dear assassin. I believe Waller had her suspicions?'' Luthor asked with a smirk.

''What are you doing here Lex?'' Asked.

''Why Superman, I was just borrowing your watchtower! It's the perfect weapon to take out Waller!'' Luthor yelled clinching his fist.

''So I guess that's what this is all about then, you want to remain supreme over Waller?'' Slade asked.

''And they say Batman is the detective…'' Luthor said with a smirk.

''We have the advantage now my dear Task Force X. We have evidence and a giant weapon, what could possibly stop us?'' Luthor asked pulling out a piece of evidence.

''Maybe one of those advantages could be fought with fire.'' Deadshot told him.

''I exactly have any clue what you mean.'' Luthor said.

''We also have evidence. Remember after the W Facility was blown to bits, and you searched for more evidence? Well our dear Harley Quinn was smart enough to get footage!'' Deadshot yelled with a grin. Luthors eyes widened.

''Now about the Giant Weapon part…'' Deadshot said pausing.

''It doesn't matter! As long I have the Watchtower! Nothing can stop me! NOTHING!'' Luthor yelled in anger.

''You seem confident.'' Superman said.

''That's because I know I can win. FINISH THEM OFF!'' Luthor ordered the robots. The robots did nothing.

''Umm…Robots…'' The robots still did nothing.

''They are under my command, FINISH THEM OFF!'' Brainiac yelled as the Alien Robots ran toward them. Suddenly, a lot of them were taking out.

Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern appeared and attack the alien robots.

''Thanks for the back up.'' Superman told her.

''That's not all…'' Wonder Woman said as Firefly, Copperhead, and Harley Quinn appeared from behind them.

''Miss me assholes?'' Harley asked the league.

''Well, look on the bright side, We miss you more than Mr. J.'' Flash said jokingly.

''And we are here to!'' Nightwing yelled as the titans appeared.

''Did you get anything out of Langstrum?'' Superman asked.

''Yes, he said that Luthor had this plan to take over the watchtower to shut down Waller's organization and all that crap.'' Nightwing said.

''But wait, if that was what you got out of him, why did Waller not want him to talk? I mean obviously she wouldn't root for Lex.'' Wonder Woman said.

''Oh yeah, he also said some stuff about Task Force X. She said it was a fraud.'' Beast Boy said.

Deadshots eyes widened as did the other squad members.

''What…'' Deadshot said pausing.

''Task Force X. it was all a hoax. The reassemble was just a way to get back at Lawton for trying to shut her organization.'' Cyborg told him.

''You…have got to be kidding me!'' Deadshot yelled.

''This is bullshit!'' Slade yelled.

''She set all this up! For what?! Revenge on him!'' Boomer yelled.

''I can't believe this…'' Deadshot said silently.

''HAHAHAHA! Now you see! Now you see how much of a lie she is! You people say she's less evil than me?! HAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh!'' Luthor yelled historically laughing.

''I knew she was bad!'' Deadshot yelled.

''Oh come on Lawton! She held your daughter captive, threatened you, and you still did her bidding!'' Luthor said laughing.

''And yet, you are surprised this was all because of you?'' Luthor continued.

''I thought she needed to take you out!'' Boomer yelled.

''Oh yeah, besides there was competition between us, but she had to hide the other so perfectly well!'' Luthor yelled.

''And thanks to Langstrum, I know all about it! Now I can write a book about it! I shall call it: Behind The Wall!'' Luthor said laughing.

''Yeah, you could be a great author!'' Slade said jokingly.

''Oh yes, I could,the ending will be amazing, Spoiler Alert, it all ends with you Dying!'' Luthor yelled.

''Not if we have anything to say about it!'' Superman yelled as more Alien Robots jumped down.

''Really, Reinforcements? You know we could handle them!'' Superman yelled.

''I thought so, that's why I had a plan b!'' Luthor said as he pulled out a device which had a red button.

''Oh great, a red button, nothing good happens when you press those.'' Harley said.

''Exactly Quinn, and nothing good will happen when I press this, because when I do, you will be blown to bits.'' Luthor explained.

''You just needed to put a Self Destruct button!'' Wonder Woman yelled looking at Superman.

''I put it just in case anything bad happened!'' Superman yelled back.

''Now you must make a choice! Either A, be smart, and surrender, or B, be stupid, and attack. What's the choice going to be?'' Luthor asked with his finger near the red button.

Superman looked at everyone and held his hands up, as did everyone else.

''That's what I thought!'' Luthor yelled.

''Send them to the prison!'' Brainiac ordered as the alien robots rounded them up.

''Wait! Prison?'' Luthor asked.

''Yes, they have a prison here.'' Brainiac answered.

''Interesting. But what if someone tries to stop us?'' Luthor aksed.

''Seriously? Almost the entire Justice League along with Task Force X and the teen titans is under imprisonment! Who else is going to stop us?'' Brainiac asked.

''I don't know Brainiac, but I'll tell you this! Whoever it is, they will stop you!'' Deadshot yelled before he was thrown into his cell.

''I'd like to see them try.'' Luthor said smirking.

**(Well, sorry guys, I said this one wouldn't be as long as 6 days, but I can't keep promises. Anyway, to make up for it, I made this longer. Chapter 25 will come out soon, hopefully less than 6 days this time.)**


	25. The New Batgirl

**(Batman)**

Batman had just entered the Steel Mill.

''Zoe I'm inside. I'm going to find Joker.'' Batman said as he walking his way toward jokers office.

''Good, what if he isn't there?'' Zoe asked.

''He could be somewhere else. But this is literally the first place I'd look.'' Batman told her.

''Alright, let me know if anything happens.'' Zoe said.

''I will.'' Batman replied hanging up.

Batman entered the main room and saw Jokers office above him.

''Joker, I know you are in there! Come out, and surrender!'' Batman yelled. However, there was no reply.

''Ok then,'' Batman said as he was about to grapple up to the office. Suddenly, a thug punched him in the face.

''Not so fast bat freak.'' The thug said as other thugs appeared behind him.

''Huh, bat freak, that's a new one.'' Batman said sarcastically.

''Get him!'' the thug ordered as the other thugs rushed toward him. Batman fought off the thugs the best he could.

**(Joker)**

Joker looked outside his office and saw the thugs ambushing Batman.

''Keep it up boys, he needs the work out!'' Joker laughed. Suddenly, he heard a huge bang. Joker looked over and picked up his crowbar.

''Harley? Is that you? I hope you aren't sleeping with that Lawton character. My god if you have i-'' Joker was cut off by running footsteps.

''Come on Harley I am not playing games.'' Joker said as he began to walk slowly.

Joker suddenly bumped into something and quickly turned around. He saw a dark figure.

''No, no not you! No!'' Joker yelled as the dark figure grabbed him by the collar.

''NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!'' Joker yelled as the dark figure began to beat down on him.

**(Batman)**

After Batman was done with the thugs, he heard Joker yelling. He quickly grappled up to the office and held on to the edge of the entrance. After Batman pulled up, he was kicked in the face by the dark figure. He fell to the ground unconscious. The dark figure walked up to the edge revealing himself to be Red Hood.

''Batman! Can you hear me? Batman?!'' Zoe asked trying to get a response. However, there was no answer.

''Oh don't worry kid, after I'm done, you won't have to worry about hearing him ever again…'' Red Hood said smirking.

**(Watchtower)**

**(Deadshot)**

Deadshot was in his cell bouncing a ball back and fourth between a wall. He then put down the ball, and pulled out a picture of his daughter.

''Um, this would have been the perfect time to be sarcastic about it but, I won't.'' A voice said. Deadshot turned over and saw Slade who's cell was by Lawtons.

''Good, I got real tired of the smartass you. Now all of a sudden Task Force X turns out to be a huge lie and here you are acting all nice.'' Deadshot told him.

''Well, I mean it's about time I showed a little compassion because I mean you were right about Waller.'' Slade said.

''Weird, I always thought I was wrong about her.'' He told himself.

''Well you are kinda wrong about her.'' Slade said.

''And what is that supposed to mean?'' Deadshot asked.

''Well you see, yes, She does bad things, but she only does those bad things for the sake of the entire planet. I mean think about it, she has helped The Justice League save the world once, hell twice if I could even remember.'' Slade explained.

''We still don't trust her!'' The League yelled.

''Join the club Justice Leauge.'' Deadshot told them.

''I always trusted her. But now that she has done this, I don't trust her no more.'' Slade told himself.

''Zip it! I don't care how much you trust or don't trust her!'' Luthor yelled.

''Shut it Luthor!'' Slade yelled.

''What are you gonna do Assassin? Magically break out of that cell and stop me?'' Luthor asked laughing.

''Luthor, you are lucky that these bars are made of Laser beams! If these were regular bars, I would break out of here and beat the crap out of you!'' Superman yelled.

''You tell em Man Of Steel!'' Harley told him.

''Zip it! All of you!'' Luthor ordered.

''Awww, is Mr. Luthor getting sad?'' Deadshot asked sarcastically.

''Shut…up…'' Luthor mumbled.

''Too bad you didn't bring tissues Luthor. But luckily I brought some. Here, use those.'' Firefly said tossing a pair of tissues out of his cell toward Luthor.

''And, why exactly do you have tissues?'' Luthor asked smirking.

''I..cry sometimes. But hey, I don't cry as much as you, so I guess I don't need them.'' Firefly said laughing.

Luthor began to get angry.

''Man, whoever knew a grown man with so much money could be such a crybaby! Even Bruce Wayne doesn't cry!'' Wonder Woman continued the chain of insults toward Lex.

Luthor heard everybody insult him, finally, he had snapped.

''SHUT UP! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THE JUSTICE LEAGUE, AND TASK FORCE X! I AM DONE!'' Luthor yelled pulling out the red button.

''ONE MORE INSULT! AND I PUSH THE BUTTON! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!'' Luthor asked in anger.

''Yes sir,'' Everybody said as they began to giggle. Luthor looked over and heard Brainiac began to laugh a little.

''Brainiac, I swear, if you are laughing at me-'' Luthor was cut off.

''Ok, ok sorry.'' Brainiac said trying to contain his laughter.

**(Batman)**

Batman woke up tied to a chair. He looked over and saw that Joker was tied up as well, but he was on the floor.

''Joker! I've found you!'' Batman yelled.

''Yeah, nice job. Someone found both of us.'' Joker said as somebody walked up with a crowbar in hand.

''You…'' Batman said as Red Hood revealed himself.

''Miss me Bat?'' Red Hood asked.

''What are you talking about? This is literally the 3rd time I've seen you tonight.'' Batman answered.

''True. But still, we can't stop meeting each other. It's almost like fate brought us here tonight.'' Red Hood said looking at the crowbar viciously.

''And by fate you mean you right?'' Batman asked.

''Not really but, sure why not.'' Red Hood replied.

''Seriously, rip offs these days. I was a lot better as the Red Hood. You are nothing compared to the original Red Hood, which is me.'' Joker insulted.

Red Hood took the crowbar and smacked it across his face.

''How does that feel, Clown?! Does it remind you of the same pain you gave someone else in particular?'' Red Hood asked.

''No, I usually forget some of the people I kill.'' Joker said with a smile.

Red Hood then smacked him again. He continued to beat down on him with the crowbar, Batman just watched.

After a while, he finally stopped.

''Well, that was fun. But I'm afraid I have to go. Oh by the way, have fun burning in hell.'' Red Hood said pulling out a lighter.

''What are you doing?'' Batman asked.

''Oh nothing much, I'm just going to leave you both for dead.'' Red Hood answered pulling out a match and setting it on fire with the lighter.

''Oh come on now, certainly you wouldn't burn us alive. You are a vigilante.'' Joker told him chuckling.

''I'm a vigilante yes, but I'm not a friendly one.'' Red Hood answered.

''Man, you are just like him.'' Joker said laughing.

''I am nothing like him!'' Red Hood yelled pointing at Batman.

''Why are you comparing yourself to me?'' Batman asked.

''Because you deserve to be compared! I am actually doing what's right, unlike you!'' Red Hood yelled.

''Yeah, instead of just groaning in anger, you yell in anger. My goodness, such difference.'' Joker said sarcastically, and also laughing.

Red Hood pulled a gun to his head.

''You shut it!'' Red Hood yelled.

''Man, do you want to shoot us or burn us alive, make up your mind!'' Joker laughed.

''Oh no, I'm burning you alive! I'm shooting him!'' Red Hood answered.

''But before I do, I have to reveal myself, I mean, this is his final moment.'' Red Hood said taking off the mask.

Batman's eyes widened.

''You…'' Batman said as he was shot in the chest by Red Hood.

**(5 Minutes Later)**

Batman woke up after getting shot and saw the office was on fire. Joker sat there tied up laughing like a maniac.

''WHO EVER KNEW!'' Joker yelled laughing harder. Batman used a Batarang to uncut himself from the rope. He then went over to Joker and cut out the rope he was tied in.

''Thanks…'' Joker said as he suddenly tackled down Batman. He began to laugh even harder.

''Oh come on Bats. This is where it all ends!'' Joker yelled

''That is what you think!'' A voice yelled as Joker was suddenly kicked in the face. The kick was so hard that it knocked Joker out. Batman looked up and saw a girl dressed up as Bat Girl.

''You are too short to be Barbara!'' Batman said sarcastically as Bat Girl pulled him up.

''Batman! Come out with your hands up!'' a thug yelled.

''Are you people idiots? The office is about to explode!'' Batman yelled. Batman looked over and saw the tip of the match was about to tap a gasoline tank.

''Oh no…'' Batman said as the door was kicked down. The thugs searched the burning office and didn't see Batman, Joker, Or the mysterious girl in the Bat Girl outfit. One of the thugs saw the match. The matches tip had touched the gasoline tank. The thugs eyes widened as the gasoline tank exploded along with the office and the thugs.

''I warned them…idiots…'' Batman said as he stood on top of a building and watched half of the steel mill burn.

Batman looked down at Joker. He pulled out some rope from his belt and tied him up to a wall. Batman looked over and saw Bat Girl.

''What are you doing here?!'' Batman asked as Bat Girl took off her mask.

''You were going to die!'' She yelled as she revealed herself to be Zoe.

''I could have handled it all myself!'' Batman yelled back.

''Oh yeah? Well let's see, you were about to get blown up, Joker was attacking you, and you were about to get shot down by idiotic thugs. Yup, you probably could have handled all of that by yourself!'' She said sarcastically.

''Does Alfred know about this?'' Batman asked.

''Yes. Come in Alfred.'' Zoe said as she had her hand on her ear contacting Alfred through an earpiece.

''I am here Master Lawton.'' Alfred responded.

''I got Bruce, and Joker has been stabilized, you are all good.'' Zoe told him.

''Good.'' Alfred said.

''How did you know I was Bruce Wayne?'' Batman asked her.

''Well lets see, you had a picture of you and your parents by the Bat Cave, you sounded a lot like him, and to top it all off, you have a butler named Alfred.'' Zoe explained.

''Yeah you are right, all of that was kinda obvious.'' Batman said rubbing his head.

''Ok, so now what?'' She asked.

''Now we just have to find-'' Batman was cut off by a voice.

''Me…'' Red Hood said continuing his sentence. Red Hood had a gun pointed at both of them.

**(Another Cliffhanger, I hope you are enjoying this so far. Chapter 26 is coming soon. Also, be sure to give me suggestions on what to do in future stories.)**


	26. The Origins Of Red Hood

**(Batman)**

''So, I see you found a new one.'' Red Hood said looking down at batgirl. ''That's so cute.'' He said sarcastically.

''Jason…'' Batman said as Red Hood took off the mask revealing himself to be Jason Todd. **(Yeah I know, for** **all true batman fans including myself, this was pretty obvious. I don't even know why I made it a mystery to begin with.)**

''How are you alive?'' Batman asked.

''Ra's Al Ghul, Lazarus Pit, League Of Shadows…'' Jason answered.

''Well, that makes sense.'' Batman told himself.

''So, you gonna let her down like you let me down?!'' He asked pointing at Zoe.

''Listen Ja-'' Batman was cut off.

''NO! You listen! I'm not letting you put her in danger to! For what it's worth, she needs to quit! Before it's too late!'' Jason yelled.

''Batman, what is he talking about?'' Zoe asked.

''Oh quit with the ''batman'' bullshit! I know he's Bruce Wayne!'' He yelled as Batman looked at him.

''How does he know that?'' Zoe asked again.

Batman stood there silently awaiting to make an answer.

''He WAS Robin.'' Batman answered.

''That's right, and I shouldn't have been!'' He yelled again.

''I took you under your wing when nobody else would!'' Bruce yelled back.

''AND, I get that! But you didn't have to make me Robin!'' Jason argued.

''THAT was your choice!'' Batman argued back.

Jason stood there silently.

''I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you like you should have killed him!'' Jason yelled looking over at Joker was tied up.

''Jason, I'm sorry! I should have saved you-'' Bruce was cut off by being shot in the leg.

''DAMNIT!'' Bruce yelled in pain.

''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!'' Zoe asked in shock.

''You think this is about not saving me?! NO! I really didn't care if you saved me! As long as this idiot was dead, as long as you avenged me, I was fine! I would have been happy! But look where he is! Still being put behind bars, still being locked up! You think that helps anything?! It doesn't! the more you lock him up, the more he escapes! And the more he escapes, the more he kills! And the more he kills, the more he's locked away again! It's the same process! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT! I WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD! BUT THANKS TO RA'S AL GHUL, I AM MORE DEADLIER THAN WHEN I WAS ROBIN! Get use to the facts Bruce, your code is meaningless! You bring these people, Dick, Barbara, Me, Tim, Zoe, Under your wing and for what?! To be killed?! Dick quit being robin because he thought Barbara was dead! And Barbara quit being Batgirl because she was injured! Look where she is now, in a fucking wheelchair! And as of I, I was almost beaten to death by this CLOWN! THIS, Filthy, disgusting, pathetic, low life, ''I wish I were funny'' looking fuck! It's only a matter of time before Tim, or her, get their price paid. And when that happens, your going to sit down on a chair, and rethink this whole batman thing! So please, just give up!'' Jason said giving a very long speech.

''You don't understand, I don't just make people sidekicks because I want them to, I do it because they volunteer. You did as well!'' Bruce said slowly putting back on the mask.

''Well don't worry Bruce, after I'm done with you, you won't ever have to worry about volunteers ever again!'' Jason yelled pointing the gun to Bruce's face.

''Oh no you don't!'' Zoe yelled as she pushed Jason down the building as they both began to fall.

''No!'' Batman yelled jumping off the building. Batman fell toward Zoe and grabbed her, he then pulled out his grappling hook and shot at the edge of the building. The hook was hooked onto the edge and Zoe and Batman were hanging. Batman looked down and saw Red Hood holding on to a pipe.

''Hold on Jason. I'm coming!'' Batman yelled as he put Zoe back up the building.

''Why are you helping him? He tried to kill you!'' Zoe wondered.

''It's like you said when you told your Back story Zoe, I am not going to be responsible for a mans death!'' Batman answered as he slowly climbed down the building. Batman got closer to Red Hood was just on the urge of falling.

''Jason, take my hand!'' Batman ordered.

''Why should I? I tried to kill you!'' Jason yelled.

''That doesn't matter to me! I can take you back, I can help you!'' Batman told him. Jason looked up and saw that Joker had escaped the rope he was tied up by. He pulled out a gun and was about to shoot saw this.

''No!'' she yelled as she ran toward Joker. Joker looked over at Zoe and pulled the gun on her.

Jason pulled out his gun and pointed it toward Joker. Jason then remembered something.

**(Flashback)**

Batman and Robin were stopping a drug deal while fighting thugs. Robin took down a thug. Another thug went toward him with a gun.

''Don't move, or I'll-'' The thug was cut off by Robin punching him in the face. Robin caught the gun that was flown into mid air after he was punched.

''You'll what? Shoot me!'' Robin yelled as he pointed the gun toward him.

''Robin no!'' Batman yelled. Robin looked over as his finger accidently slipped on the trigger and the bullet hit the thug in the head.

''Oh my god!'' Robin yelled as Batman ran over to the thug. Robin looked at the thug in guilt. Batman then looked over at Robin who was tearing up.

''Jason, wait!'' Batman said holding out his hand.

Robin in tears ran over to the window and jumped out.

''JASON! I KNOW IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!'' Batman yelled as he looked out the window.

**(Warehouse)**

Robin ran toward the Warehouse and entered the front door he sat down near the wall and covered up his face.

''I'm so stupid! Why did I shoot that guy?! I know it was an accident but- DAMNIT!'' He yelled punching the wall.

''Hello there good sir, are you alright?'' A voice asked as Robin looked around.

''Uh, yeah. I just killed a guy on accident. I don't feel very well.'' He responded.

''Well that's ok, we'll fix that..'' The voice said walking out of the shadows with a crowbar. He revealed himself to be The Joker.

''You…'' Robin said.

''I just had to run here…'' he continued as he tried to punch Joker but missed. Joker reacted by using the crowbar to whack his face.

**(a few hours earlier)**

**(Batman)**

Batman was on his motorcycle looking for Jason. Batman looked at a device which showed the location of Jason.

''He's at a warehouse!'' Batman yelled.

''I have to hurry.'' He thought to himself as he drove faster.

A few minutes later, Batman finally stopped at the Warehouse and jumped off the batcycle. Batman ran up toward the Warehouse as quickly as he could, but the Warehouse blew up right in front of him. The explosion was so powerful, it forced Batman to the ground.

Batman quickly got up and dug up the damaged parts of the Warehouse trying to find Jason. Finally, he found him. But he was not moving, or breathing. He was too late.

''No…'' Batman said as he picked up Jason's dead body.

''Jason..'' Batmn mumbled as he began to tear up.

**(A few years later)**

**(Gotham City Graveyard)**

A mysterious figure approached the Grave of Jason Todd before digging up his body. He dragged him across the floor.

**(A Underground tunnel)  
><strong>The mysterious figure kept dragging Jason's body toward the floor as Ninjas started to line up a path for the mysterious man. The man looked down at a green pit. He then looked at Jason and threw him in it. Several seconds later, Jason busted out through the green pit.

''AAAAAAH! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!'' Jason asked yelling in fear.

''Hello boy, it's time we get to work….'' The man said revealing himself to be Ra's Al Ghul.

**(End of flashback**

Jason dropped the gun and went over to Batman's Belt and pulled out a Batarang and threw it toward joker. Joker was knocked down by the Batarang.

''You didn't use you use your gun? I thought you were going to kill him!'' Batman wondered.

''Remember that thug.'' Jason said closing his eyes at the memory of that night.

''It's ok Jason, I know that was an accident!'' Batman told him.

''There is still a chance to make up for what you have done, and by the time you do, I will forgive you. But can you forgive me for not saving you?'' Batman asked.

''Thank you for forgiving me, but I don't have to forgive you. You didn't do anything. I ran off over one little thing and-'' Jason was cut off.

''Come on, let's forget all of this ever happened.'' Batman said as Jason took his ahnd and climbed up to the roof. Zoe looked over at Jason and smiled.

''Thanks for saving me back there.'' Zoe thanked him.

''No problem.'' Jason responded.

''So now what?'' Zoe asked.

Batman looked at her silently.

''We may have to help them up there.'' Batman said pointing at the sky.

''The watchtower?'' Zoe asked.

''Yes.'' Batman responded.

''How are we going to get up there?'' Zoe asked again.

''We'll take the Batwing. It has enough air in it that we can survive in space.'' Batman told her.

''I'll help.'' Jason said.

''No Jason, you stay down here.'' Batman told him.

''I want to help! Please give me that chance!'' Jason yelled.

''NO! I do not want to lose you again!'' Batman yelled back.

''You won't! Please let me do this! You are letting a 14 year old girl do it! So let me do it!'' Jason told him as Batman slowly looked down at Zoe.

''Fine, lets go!'' Batman told him as Jason smiled and put back on the Red Hood mask.

**(Deadshot)**

Deadshot was in his cell in the watchtower bouncing a ball around when suddenly his contacter rang. He picked it up.

''Hello?'' Deadshot asked trying to get a response.

''Lawton, it's me Waller. I haven't gotten word from you in 2 hours. What's going on?'' She asked.

Deadshot's eyes widened. But he couldn't say anything about Waller faking Task Force X, because if he did, Waller would think of it as a threat and blow up his daughter. Even if he didn't know if Zoe's Bomb was defused or not, He could not take that chance. His only hope for his daughters survival is that he waits for the perfect moment for him and Task Force X to attack Waller.

''Um, sorry Waller. We were caught off by The Justice League, but we figured out that Luthor was behind the whole Watchtower attack.'' Deadshot whispered so nobody else could hear.

''Why are you whispering?'' Waller asked.

''Um, we are sneaking our way toward Luthor, we can't let him hear us.'' Deadshot lied whispering again.

''Oh, well ok, tell me if anything happens.'' Waller ordered.

''Ok, Lawton out.'' Deadshot said hanging up.

''You will pay Waller, I swear to me, My daughter, The Justice League, Task Force X, and everybody you have lied to, you. Will. Pay.'' Deadshot thought to himself.

**(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come in the future.)**


	27. The Batwing Vs The Watchtower

**(The Batcave)**

Batman, Batgirl (Zoe), and Red Hood (Jason), had just arrived at the Batcave after driving there with the Batmobile. Batman and Batgirl jumped out of the Batmobile, except for Red Hood who stayed in his seat.

''Jason, what are you doing?'' Batman asked him.

''I don't want to see Alfred.'' He answered.

''Why?" Batman asked again.

''Because, it's been a while since I have seen him, and I don't want him getting emotional.'' Jason answered again.

''Well don't worry about Alfred, he's just old.'' Batman said as Red Hood hopped out of the Batmobile.

Alfred look over and saw Zoe and Batman walk by.

''Welcome back Master Bruce.'' Alfred greeted.

''Explain this.'' Batman said pointing at Zoe wearing the batgirl costume.

''She really wanted to help you sir. I just let her. Besides, half of the Justice Friends-'' Alfred was cut off.

''League. Justice League.'' Batman said correcting him.

''Whatever, half of them are dealing with a huge crisis.'' Alfred told him.

''Still, she's 14.'' Batman said.

Zoe looked at him with a deadly stare.

''What?'' Batman asked awkwardly.

''But she still went didn't she?'' Alfred asked.

''Yes, yes she did, and she shouldn't have. But she did. so now there's no turning back her.'' Batman explained.

''I can handle it!'' She yelled.

''Ok, fine. But I'm going to have to tell Oracle.'' Batman said.

''Oracle?'' Zoe asked.

''Yeah, Oracle, the first Batgirl.'' Batman answered.

''Why would she care? It's not like I'm stealing her personal life.'' Zoe said sarcastically.

''Yeah, but she came up with the idea for Batgirl, so…'' Batman said pausing.

''So what?'' Zoe asked.

''So you are going to have to give permission.'' Batman answered.

''Ugh, fine. But can I please do it after we get this whole thing over with?'' Zoe asked.

''Sure, why not?'' Batman asked with a smirk.

''So. Where is he?'' Alfred asked.

''He? What do you mean he?'' Batman asked.

''You know, the 3rd person you brought with you.'' Alfred answered.

''How did you-'' Batman was cut off.

''Sir, I always get that feeling inside my gut where you have more than one guest. And it's the strangest thing to, That feeling is starting to come back.'' Alfred explained with a raised eyebrow.

''Alright, Come on out.'' Batman told Red Hood as he appeared from hiding.

''Wait, isn't that!-'' Alfred said in panic before he was cut off.

''Just wait! Take it off!'' Batman ordered as Red Hood stared at him.

''Do it! Now!'' Batman yelled as Red Hood looked down and slowly removed the mask revealing himself to be Jason.

Alfred's eyes widened.

''M-master Todd…'' Alfred said silently.

''Uhh yeah Alfred, its me…'' Jason said also silently.

Alfred just kept staring at him, until Alfred ran up and hugged. Alfred started to tear up.

''Oh master todd! I thought you were-'' Alfred was cut off.

''I was.'' Jason told him.

''Let me guess…Al Ghul?'' Alfred asked.

''It would appear so, yes.'' Jason answered. Alfred just kept hugging him.

''Alright Alfred, you can stop now.'' Batman said as Alfred let go.

''Yes sir.'' Alfred said wiping his tears.

''So, is the Batwing ready?'' Batman asked.

''Yes sir, the Batwing is fully operational.'' Alfred answered still trying to wipe the tears.

''Good. Come on guys, lets go save them.'' Batman said hopping in the BatWing along with Zoe and Jason. Before Jason Hopped in, Alfred stopped him.

''Wait, Master Todd. I just want to say, it's a pleasure to see you again.'' Alfred said hugging him.

''You to Alfred.'' Jason said smiling.

Jason hopped in the Bat Wing as they took off from the Bat Cave.

**(The Watchtower)**

Lex Luthor was sitting in his chair looking at the Solar System.

''Sir, we got Langstrum untangled.

''Very good, bring him in.'' Lex said as Langstrum was welcomed inside the Justice League meeting room which is now occupied by him.

''Welcome Langstrum. Its very nice of you to share this victory with me. I mean lets just think about it for a second, I have the Justice League watchtower in my possession, I have the advantage against Waller, AND, Neither The Justice League, Or The so called Task Force X can't stop me! If only I could top it!'' Luthor said bragging about his plan to keep his organization alive against Waller's and to take over the watchtower.

''I'm glad of your success sir.'' Langstrum responded.

''Good! Because I have a spot open for you, you could be 3rd in command!'' Luthor yelled.

''And who exactly is 2nd in command?'' Langstrum asked.

''Brainiac of course, he did help me take over the Watchtower after all!'' Lex said smirking.

''That is true. But I helped too.'' Langstrum said with a frowned face.

''Of course you did Langstrum, uhh, umm, you did great to.'' Lex said trying not to make it sound like Langstrum did nothing.

All of a sudden, the Watchtower went on Red Alert. Luthor rushed toward the intercom.

''Brainiac! What's wrong?!'' Luthor asked in panic mode.

''Luthor, we spotted a ship coming just this way!'' Brainiac responded as Luthor looked outside. He saw the batwing.

''It's batman!'' Luthor yelled.

''Luthor, what should we-'' Langstrum was cut off.

''BRAINIAC! SEND AS MANY ALIEN ROBOTS AS YOU CAN!'' Luthor yelled.

''You heard Luthor! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE'' Brainiac yelled as he quickly ordered alien robots in the space shuttles and blasted them off toward the Bat wing.

**(The Batwing)**

''Batman! We have company!'' Batgirl yelled.

''They won't stand a chance.'' He responded as he blasted all the Alien Robots into Dust.

''Allow me to do something.'' Jason said as he pressed a button firing three rockets at the alien robots killing three of them.

''Lex, they are taking them out one by one! What should we do now?'' Langstrum asked as Luthor began to panic.

**(I'm ending this chapter here. Sorry it took so long to release this, but I was on a break. I promise the next chapter will not be released late.)**


	28. The Watchtower Rescue

**(Batman, Red Hood, Batgirl)**

The crew landed softly into the entrance of the watchtower and quickly jumped out and ran across the watchtower.

''Weird, it seems quiet….'' Batman said silently.

''Too quiet….'' Batman said again.

''Where is everybody?'' Batman asked.

''Maybe we'll find out when we get to them.'' Red Hood answered.

''Guys, look.'' Batgirl said as she turned her head to them after she looked from the corner to see Alien Robots guarding the halls.

''What are those things?'' Red Hood asked.

''Must be the invaders henchmen.'' Batman answered.

''Those are some ugly looking mother-'' Red Hood said before Batman cut him off.

''What do we do?'' Batgirl asked.

''We stay low, Come on.'' Batman ordered as they walked across the halls without being seen by the Alien Robots.

**(Lex Luthor)**

''This is bad! This is really bad!'' Luthor said mumbling to himself.

''Luthor, what should we-'' Langstrum was cut off.

''CALL REINFORCEMENTS! FIND BATMAN!'' Luthor yelled as Langstrum ran out.

**(Deadshot)**

''What the Hell is going on?'' Deadshot asked.

''I don't know, the alarm is going crazy.'' Superman responded.

''Um, hello? Batman? Anyone?'' Wonder Woman asked sarcastically.

''Yeah, I mean he is the one of the only main justice league members who hasn't been captured.'' Slade told them.

''True. but I just don't see Batman beating Luthor.'' Boomerang said.

''He's done it before.'' Superman told them.

''I know Mate. I mean this time, I just don't see it happening this time. I mean, just think of how easily he took out 3 major teams (The Teen Titans, Task Force X, And half of the Justice League) by himself.'' Boomer explained.

''We should have some faith in him.'' Green Lantern told him.

Deadshot then remembered something. He then snapped his finger.

''RED HOOD! I almost forgot about him! Here, I'll send him in! he probably doesn't know about Task Force X being a lie! I'll explain everything!'' Deadshot said pulling out a walkie talkie.

''Deadshot to Red Hood, are you in? Red Hood?'' Deadshot asked trying to get a response.

**(Task Force X Space Shuttle)**

''RED HOOD!'' The pilot woke up from his nap as he heard Deadshot yell through the communicator. He answered the call.

''Hello?'' The Pilot asked.

''Where is Red Hood?'' Deadshot asked.

''Umm, he's just eating a little snack! Do you- ummm need him?'' The Pilot asked trying to remain calm knowing that Red Hood had ran off, but not knowing that he was currently with Batman and Batgirl inside the Watchtower.

''We need him to come get us out!'' Deadshot answered.

''Umm—*scratch noise* what's that Deadshot? I'm loosing you. *scratch noise*'' The Pilot said making it sound like the communicator was jammed up. He had huge drops of sweat coming through his head onto his uniform.

''PILOT! I know you are lying! TELL ME WHERE HE IS! NOW!'' Deadshot yelled in anger.

The Pilot sighed.

''Ok look, he ran off. I dropped him back down to Earth by his command. I don't know what he was planning, but I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with Task Force X.'' The Pilot explained.

**(Deadshot)**

Deadshot slowly dropped the Walkie Talkie.

''Well, is he coming?'' Harley asked.

''No, guess what he did…for the second fucking time!'' Deadshot yelled banging on the cell.

''What is it Lawton?'' Firefly asked.

Deadshot stood there silently in anger, until finally he answered.

''He ran off…'' Deadshot answered as all the members of Task Force X were shocked.

''That…Jerk!'' Harley yelled.

''I know right! He should have been there for us!'' Boomer yelled.

''How could he do this to us?'' Firefly asked

''I have no idea! But he has made a huge mistake!'' Copperhead yelled.

Mr. Hammer banged on his cell for his response..

''You got that right!'' Slade yelled.

**(Batman, Batgirl, and Red Hood)**

Batman, Batgirl and Red Hood were sneaking there way toward the prison cells.

''Guys, I don't know why, but it is so quiet.'' Batgirl said.

''Yeah Zoe, we noticed.'' Batgirl answered.

''You don't think they are captured do you?'' Red Hood asked.

''Who"?'' Batman asked.

''The Justice League, you don't think they are captured do you?'' Red Hood asked again.

''Are you kidding? Every single member of the Justice League are more powerful than I am, how could they be cap-'' Batman was cut off by entering the prison cell area. He saw Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Flash, Aquaman, Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy , and Martian Man Hunter in prison cells. **I know I should have just said ''He saw The Justice League in prison cells.'' But I can't say Justice League because its not the entire Justice League.**

''You were saying?'' Red Hood asked.

''Batman! Thank god you are here!'' Superman yelled.

''No problem. Now come on! We have to get out of here!'' Batman ordered.

''But this is our Watchtower!'' Wonder Woman told him.

''It's not ours anymore!'' Batman responded as Batman pressed a button opening all of the cells.

''Thanks a lot Bats!'' A voice yelled revealing Harley Quinn.

''What is she-'' Batman was cut off by the rest of The Task Force X members appearing behind her.

''THEY, doing here?'' Batman asked.

''Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, we were sent here by Waller.'' Red Hood told him.

''You waited until now to tell me this?'' Batman asked.

''I'm sorry, I forgot!'' Red Hood answered.

''Hey Red Hood! We need to talk!'' Deadshot yelled shoving Red Hood into a wall.

''What the hell were you thinking?! Sneaking off again! WHY?!'' Deadshot asked in anger.

''None of your business Lawton!'' Red Hood yelled struggling himself off of him.

''That's enough!'' Batman ordered.

Deadshot looked over and saw Batgirl.

''Huh, since when has Batgirl gotten smaller?'' Deadshot asked sarcastically. Batgirl looked up at Deadshot. Her eyes gazed upon his, as his eyes widened.

''I know those eyes…'' Deadshot said silently.

Batgirl looked back up at Batman.

''I think it's about time you showed him…'' Batman said as Batgirl looked down, and slowly removed her mask.

Deadshots eyes widened.

**(I'm stopping here, just to leave the cliffhanger.)**


End file.
